


Our Love Is Beyond Belief

by MissHockeyCenter



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mafia AU, Mpreg, Not a Hockey Player - Patrick, Post Mpreg, Still a Hockey Player - Jonny, child birth, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHockeyCenter/pseuds/MissHockeyCenter
Summary: He knew he shouldn't, but he was all Patrick could think about. His daddy was gonna kill him.





	1. Chapter 1 - The New Hockey Wife

_"No! No! No!"_  

Patrick flinched at the booming voice of his uncle, he knew what was wrong, and soon everyone would know as well. 

"This is a stain to the entire mafia. To think that my son,  _my very own blood_ , would dare do this. Nonetheless, abandon his place in this business." His uncle paced slowly, and a bit too calmly in front of Patrick's father's desk. Patrick stood at his father's side, observing the scene before him. His uncle was beyond furious, but it was understandable, anyone father would be in this situation. 

Patrick Senior shifted in his seat, speaking with his hands, "Explain the situation to me again." 

Mr. Crosby walked up to the desk, throwing a sports magazine down. On the front cover was Sidney Crosby, his cousin, and another man that Patrick barely recognized without his equipment on, Evgeni Malkin. The both of them were clinging to each other in a loving way, Malkin with his arms around Sidney's waist, and Sidney with his head thrown back in a joyful way. "It seems that my son forgot his place in life. Sidney was given a mission in Pittsburgh a year ago, the estimated time for his assignment was 8 months. When my son called about 7 months into the mission, stating that it might run longer than believed, I understood, this was his first mission as an independent person." Patrick swallowed, his throat seemed dry, he knew why Sidney took more time, he encouraged Sidney to do what he believed was right, "But, now, I'm completely disappointed. A failed mission and a marriage that isn't to the man that I chose for him. Whose legacy is he carrying, our family's? Or this athlete's?"

Awkwardly Patrick looked at his dad and back to uncle, "But, does it really matter?" 

Mr. Crosby stopped, glaring up at his nephew, "Does it really matter? Of course it does, this will ruin our image, just imagine what the other mafias will think. Either say something smart or keep your mouth shut. Or perhaps you knew something about this?"

Patrick shrunk in his spot, shaking his head. His uncle smirked at the sight of his nephew frightened by the thought of him. 

"Now, Troy. Calm down, I don't ever want you disrespecting my son again." His uncle nodded, muttering a small apology. His father stood up arms crossed across his chest, "Maybe we could start a new mission, bring back your son, have him marry the young man you chose."

Troy stood up straight, mimicking Patrick Sr's stance, "I'm listening."

"Patty. Leave my office."

\--------

Patrick sat in the airplane contemplating his entire life. If he failed this mission, he would be disowned or possibly killed. Then again it is his first and only mission. 

\--------

The last thing Patrick expected when he pulled up to his cousin's new home in Pittsburgh, was a practical mansion and a nicely clean front yard with two cars in the driveway. He walked up the stone path until he got in front of the door, knocking gently. He also wasn't expecting a very tired looking Sidney, his dark brown hair skewed everywhere, a Pittsburgh Penguins hoodie covering his torso and grey sweats adorning his legs, to answer the door. At the sight of the blonde, Sidney's face brightened.

"Patrick!" He was engulfed in a tight hug, "Oh my god, what are you doing here? You're lucky Geno is at practice right now, then he has a team meeting so he won't be back until a bit later." Sidney grabbed Patrick's hand and pulled him inside guiding him to sit on the couch, "I'm serious though, why are you in Pittsburgh?" 

Taking a deep breath, Patrick stared straight into Sidney's brown eyes, "I-" He was cut off by the sound of a cry, "What the... Sid?" The blonde questioned looking at Sidney as he got up and ran up the stairs. 

'Alright, calm down, there is no way Sid had a baby in the span of a little over a year...' As he though that, Sid came back downstairs, slower than he did when he went up, and definitely more careful. The brunette joined him on the couch, holding a squirming infant, Patrick's mouth fell open, 'Okay.. maybe he did..'

"Sid, whose kid is that?" 

The only response was a smile, and a few words, "Can you hold him for me?" and Pat was handed a baby, "I'll be back, he needs a bottle." Patrick held the baby close, cradling the small infant close to his chest. To confirm his suspicions, he shifted the infant in his lap, still supporting the head, to better look at him. He definitely had Sid's eyes and nose. "Wanna feed him?" The blonde looked up, gently shifting the baby again so one hand was still supporting and the other was holding the opened bottle against his lips. He squirmed a bit in his lap, hands opening and closing, finally his lips latched onto the nipple of the bottle. 

"Sid." Patrick said, still dumbstruck that this was in fact, his cousin's kid, "When? How? Who?"

His cousin sighed, petting the dark patch of hair on the baby's head, "His name is Grayson. Yes, he's mine. About a year and a half ago, when my mission started, I ran into Geno, or Evgeni Malkin, Zhenya, whatever you want to call him. And I was honestly lost, it wasn't until a little later when I realized he was the person I was tailing the entire time. It was too late, I fell for him and even before I knew he was the target, he was taking me out on dates." Sid smiled at the thought, "During the fourth month of the mission, we started dating, about two months later I found out I was pregnant. After, I started to think about my options, terminate the baby was one of them, but I couldn't go through with it. Geno was so excited, you have no idea... I couldn't bare to do anything to him, I didn't want him hating me." At this point, tears were beginning to flood his eyes, he brought a hand up and wiped them away before they could fall. He gently took Grayson away from pat, continuing to feed him, "So around the seventh month I called in and told them I needed an extension. I knew they'd understand since it was my first mission. The whole point was to find a way to leave the Mafia." Sid looked up as his cousin jumped up from the couch.  

Pat shook his head, "No. You can't leave, Sid!" This caused Grayson to burst into a fit, Sid began to rock him gently, glaring at the blonde. 

"What are you even doing here, Pat? Don't you have some princely things to do. Being the son of the mafia boss has to come with some responsibilities." 

"I'm here to bring you back, everyone misses you!" 

Sid clicked his tongue, he stood up, settling his son against his chest and holding his bottom, "No, you miss me, maybe even Artemi, but no one else. You think I don't know how pissed my dad is? First, I beg to go on a mission, then I go and run off with a hockey player and have his kid. Now, I'm going to marry him and take his last name, that'll get me out of the "business", or whatever the family calls it, for sure."

"You think it's that simple? Change your last name and hope everyone forgets you? God, Sid, don't be fucking stupid, what if they kill you or take Grayson from you? He's a Crosby!" 

"He's not a full-blooded Crosby, though. Besides, his last name on his birth certificate isn't Crosby, it's Malkin." He started his way towards the stairs, "I'm going to go put him to bed again. 

Pat was furious, he didn't know how much of an idiot his cousin could be. He followed closely behind the other male, admiring the decor of the house, "That's not gonna stop anyone from coming in and shooting your family, maybe they'll only shoot Malkin and take you and Grayson back to Buffalo."

Sid placed the infant in his crib, rocking it gently. "Then help me."

"What?"

"Please, Pat. I need you more than anything. I don't wanna go back." He turned around, wrapping his arms around Patrick and letting out a choked sob. 

Pat returned the hug, petting his hair gently, "Alright... Alright, I'll help you." 

 


	2. Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's intrigued by how Sidney is treated.

Patrick woke in the early morning, due to his everyday routine, at Seven on the dot. He got up begrudgingly to brush his teeth. Once finished he sighed looking at his own reflection in the mirror, eyes trailing over the various scars that decorated his pale figure. Each one held a story, each story had a different emotion attached to it, but the worst ones by far would be the ones he carried mentally. He knew that completing this mission would only bring more for the people involved. A part of him wished the mission was a dream, that he didn't have to force his cousin to go back to Buffalo. He already saw how happy Sidney was, he had a new family, one that wouldn't put his kid in a fight club the second he was able to walk. Patrick didn't want to put Grayson in that scenario, so the only thing he would be able to do is separate Sidney from Grayson and Malkin. In some sense it might sound a bit inhumane, the thought of separating a new parent away from their newborn and fiancee, but he knows it would be far better than endangering the two. 

Once he exited the bathroom he started to get changed. He grabbed a random pair of leggings and a loose fitted grey shirt. Patrick sat on the bed, phone in hand, he stared at the screen debating if he should ask his cousin if he wanted to do something so he didn't have to be cramped in his hotel room the entire day. Finally, he pulled up Sidney's number texting him,  _'Hey, Sid, wanna do something today? If you're not busy, I know with Grayson you might be and I don't know if Malkin is the kind of husband or fiancee or whatever, to let you out of the house whenever.'_ He sent it, lying back in his messy hotel bed and went on Youtube to watch random videos of animals. 

After about half an hour Sid replied, a short  _'Of course! Let me get me and Grayson ready! Geno won't be home until tonight anyways! Maybe we can see his game today together!"_ Patrick smiled, knowing that even if he denied the tickets, Sid would still happily drag him along to it. 

\-------

They met up at a little cafe shop near the hotel Patrick was staying at, it was small and cosy, giving off a warm home smell. Right upon arrival, Sid was there seated in a booth wearing a penguins cap, a longsleeved dri-fit shirt and yoga pants, with Grayson's stroller next to him. Patrick walked in to the cafe, the door signaling to the employees that he was there with a little bird chime. The man at the cashier greeted him with a 'Good Morning, Sir.' which only received a warm smile and a nod. He crossed the cafe and took his seat across from Sidney, who smiled at him and leaned over the table to give him a a small peck on the cheek, which he returned. 

"Pat, it's always good to see you! How's Pittsburgh treating you?" Sid asked while holding a toy above his baby's head and jingling it.

Patrick sighed, "I've been here for like 18 hours, the only place I've been to is your house, and the rest of the time I've been thinking about the fact that there is no way that my cousin had a kid while he was away. There's no way, that's crazy, but what makes it even better is that he's engaged and instead of telling me by calling me on a disposable phone, I had to find out through a magazine. Things are going great."

Sidney awkwardly gave Grayson his toy, allowing him to chew on it, "I'm sorry. If I'm being completely honest here though, I didn't mean for anyone in Buffalo to find out. I was going to invite you, but you know I was only given oh so many disposable phones and I definitely couldn't use the phone Geno gave me, he would have found the number. There was also the risk of the family intercepting the call and I just couldn't risk it." 

Pat grasped Sidney's darker hands in his own, looking straight into a pool of brown, "Artemi and I would never let that happen, you know that, we would never let the family do anything to you."

As if on cue, the waiter came to the table to ask for their orders. After quickly ordering, Sidney turned his attention back to Patrick. 

"Well, I say we forget about our ties and who raised us and just have a good time out today." Sidney grinned and waggled his eyebrows, "I told Geno that you were going to be in town for a while and he gave me tickets closest to the Penguins' bench so we could go together." The brunette picked up Grayson from his stroller, holding him in his lap facing Patrick, "I'm thinking of bringing Grayson and dressing him in his daddy's jersey, maybe even his uncle Flower's, man his daddy would be so pissed." 

Patrick stared at him, confusion clear across his face, "I think you should put him in Malkin's, you don't want him yelling at you when you get home."

Sidney laughed a bit, before saying, "Geno's not like that, Pat, he's not like the men back home, he's sweet, he cares, and he actually asks my opinion before doing something that involves me." Grayson squealed happily at the mention of his father, Sidney nuzzled his chubby cheeks blowing raspberries into it causing Grayson to laugh with joy, "Daddy loves you, darling!"

"Really?" Asked Pat as their drinks arrived, he turns to the waiter, "Thank you." and the waiter nods and mutters a 'you're welcome.'

Sidney toys with the straw in his latte before slurping some of the beverage up and nodding, "Yeah, he hasn't done anything to hurt me, in fact he protects me. It's a nice feeling once you get used to it. Maybe one day you'll understand." In return, the other male shrugs, drinking some of him cappuccino, "Speaking of lovers, who has dibs on you and Artemi?"

Patrick leans back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, "You don't wanna know."

Sidney smiled before putting Grayson in the stroller and taking out a wallet and putting some cash down, then standing up with his beverage in hand, "Oh, trust me, I do. Come on, let's go for a walk."

Pat smiled, getting up and walking out beside Sidney and Grayson. 

\-------

 It was a clear day out, a bit on the chilly side, but nothing too unbearable, it was nice enough to go take a stroll through the park without Grayson catching anything. Spending time with Sidney only made Patrick want to bring him back more, but he couldn't hurt him like that. At the moment, Sid knew nothing of the mission, all he knew was that Pat was there because he missed him. 

"But in all seriousness, who's getting your hand in marriage?" Sid asked, stopping near a bench to sit down and check on Grayson.

Patrick shoved his hands in his pockets, this would be a story, "Leo and Michael are my father's top picks right now. That's all I know." 

Sidney gaped, "What?"

"Apparently they were the best suited, father wants someone who would be able to run the business like he would, they were under his training the longest so it's between them." 

Sidney rolled his eyes, a sound of disbelief escaping his lips, "Of course, what about Artemi?"

"Artemi is... in a... he's a different situation." Patrick's voice softened, "His dad chose an asshole. His names Jason or something, he's a douchebag." 

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't let Artemi see me very often. He constantly hits him, but you know we can't do anything. He hasn't done anything sexual, but I'm scared he might. And Jason wants a kid, Artemi doesn't, and he might force him to have one. Honestly, I last saw Artemi three weeks ago, he needs help." By the time Patrick finished speaking, Sidney was up and gazing at him intently.

"We'll help him."


	3. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick talks back and regrets it.

Sidney decided to arrive at the game early. Not that Patrick was complaining, but he didn't really see why he wanted to go early, that means they'd have to wait another hour until the game actually started. There was already a crowd of fans some adorning white or red jerseys and others wearing black, at the from gates. The second they began to walk through the crowd Sidney was being bombarded by not only the fans, but the media as well. That's where security began to step in, the guards formed a sort of circular shield around Sidney, Grayson, and himself. As security guided them toward the front doors, past the security scanners, Patrick began to look around, the whole place was much bigger than Patrick imagined. Well of course it was, this was a professional hockey stadium. 

"Sidney! Sidney!" Both Patrick and Sidney turned around at the sound of the brunette's name, Sidney smiled at the press people, shifting Grayson so he was sitting on his hip. All at once they surrounded the both of them, "Sidney, it's great to see you again!" 

Sidney smiled, bouncing a fussy Grayson, "It's great to see every single one of you!" 

"Are you excited to be here today? Is this Grayson's first game, I can see he's supporting the team with his Malkin jersey, is he a Daddy's boy?" A lady in a black vest questioned.

Sidney instantly replied, "I am, I haven't been to one of Geno's games in a long while. The last game was a little bit before the doctors put me on maternity leave. And as for Grayson, this is most definitely the first game he's been to, it was quite a hassle getting him into his Dad's jersey, probably because he prefers his Uncle Flower's," The media people began to laugh, "I would say he's more of an Uncle's boy since he seems to enjoy being around him so much."

Patrick was in awe at how well Sid answered the PR people's questions. 

"So, what are you expecting for today's game? Do you believe that the teams will put up a great game for the fans?"

His cousin, inhaled at the question, "You know this isn't something that a partner of a player gets asked, not that it's insensitive, but it's a bit out of the blue. All I have to say is that, the Blackhawks and Penguins are both amazing teams, both winning a Stanley cup at one point, I have no doubt that the game will be a great one. Both have good defense, both have strong players, both goalies are amazing, this game will not be one to disappoint." 

 One of the guys looked at Patrick, he looked back at Sidney before motioning to Patrick, "And who is accompanying you tonight?"

"Oh! This is my cousin, Patrick, he's visiting from Buffalo. "

Immediately the press began asking him questions, "Have you ever been to a hockey game? How has your experience in Pittsburgh been so far?"

He was a bit overwhelmed, he has never attracted so much attention before in the span of only ten minutes, so he replied, "This is my first hockey game, but I've always enjoyed some of the sport. Being in Pittsburgh has been okay, I only just got here yesterday, but I am hoping to explore it a bit more." 

Sidney looked at his watch, and glanced back at the interviewers, "We would like to stay, but I promised the team I would let them see Grayson before the game started, maybe give them a good luck charm." He looked at his son, giving him a forehead kiss, "What do you say, Darling? Let's give daddy a little kiss!" Grayson smiled and squealed. 

After walking away from the press, Patrick cleared his throat, drawing his cousin's attention, "So, is it always like this?"

Sid nodded, "Yeah, after a while I got used to it. It was obviously different, but it's actually nice to be able to talk to more people." Patrick made a noise to show he understood, when all reality he didn't. He was still trying to get rid of the shock he was feeling after they'd been stopped. Back home, they weren't allowed to be shown in public, more for the safety of the mafia than it was for them. Still, seeing Sidney be able to leave his house without permission, seeing him speak with other people other than people his significant other and the approved ones, and above all, hearing the way Sidney speaks about him. Even if it was in a joking manner, back home, if they were to degrade their husband in front of anybody, they would be scolded and possibly beaten. "You know this isn't Buffalo. I already told you, when Geno watches my interview, he won't lay a hand on me or yell at me, he'll only enjoy it."

The Penguins' locker room was rowdy, to say the least. Right when they walked in all heads turned to them, then they all erupted into cheers when they saw Grayson. Immediately, Evgeni Malkin walked up to Sidney, taking Grayson away, and planting a big kiss onto his fiancee's lips causing the team to holler at the couple.

When they pulled away, Sidney blushed and Malkin turned around, yelling, "Alright! One more chirp and you no get to hold my son!" There were a few calls of disappointments, but it settled down quickly to casual chatter. Malkin turned his attention to Patrick, placing Grayson on his hip and holding his hand out for Patrick to shake, "You're Patrick, yes? Sidney's cousin?" 

Patrick hesitantly grabbed his hand, "Yes, and you're Geno?" Stupid question, beyond stupid, idiotic is more like it. Of course he's Geno. Everyone knows him. Captain of the Pittsburgh Penguins.

"Sidney never mentioned you before, but it's fine. I'm glad to meet you, hope you enjoy game, we play very best for you three." The captain looked at his son, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making Grayson giggle. With that, he turned to his teammates, letting them hold Grayson while he spoke to them. 

He jumped when he felt a hand on his should, turning he saw Sid, which made him sigh in relief. His cousin guided him to another place in the room, which happened to be next to their goaltender's stall, and sat him down in a nearby chair. After pulling one up for himself, he sat across from him. Giving Patrick a stern look, Sid began by saying, "I told you." Pat looked bamboozled, "He's the sweetest thing I'll ever meet, he's good with Grayson, I know what you're thinking and you need to stop. You're not in Buffalo anymore, get used to it."

Right then, Geno came over handing Grayson to Sidney, "Is time for you to go, I'll see you out there." He gave Sidney a kiss and we got up and left the locker room after saying good luck to everybody. They still weren't letting people in, so it was safe to assume that there was still sometime before it actually started.

"How long until the game starts?" 

Sid pulled out his phone to check, "About 30 minutes, they should be letting everyone in by now." Patrick nodded while continuing to follow Sidney. The mission wasn't going as planned to begin with. Phase one was to watch him from a far, but that didn't go well seeing that he walked right up to his door step and knocked. What makes no sense is how he didn't question Patrick about knowing his address. That was a bit sketchy, maybe he knew of the actual plan. The fact that he was exhausted and probably just woke up from a nap, when he arrived, could have played into it when he didn't question Patrick. It still made no sense. 

\-------

"What are we gonna do about Artemi?" Sid questioned, after they bought some refreshments and found their seats. That drew Patrick's attention, "Obviously we can't let him stay in his husband's custody. It's too dangerous." Sid took a sip of his water, "How long are you staying in Pittsburgh?"

Patrick looked ahead, watching as the workers zamboni the ice, "One month, then I'm back home. I don't think we'll be able to get Artemi out of it, they've been married for almost a year now." 

"Unless we kidnap him." Pat choked on the water he was drinking, throwing him into a coughing fit. Sid gently patted his back before speaking up again, "Listen, I know it sounds obscured, but it may be our only bet. If we don't do something, we could be kissing our very own friend, who's like our sibling, goodbye." He was right,  Artemi's husband was a control freak, he was bossy, he was every other person that was tied to his family, "You know what, let's talk about this later. The games about to start." 

\-------

Going to the game was definitely better than staying home all day, Patrick loved it, the tension was intense and the chirping being thrown in between the two teams was creative, to say the least. The Blackhawks were down by one, making the score 4-3 in the Penguins' favor, but it was still only the second period. Patrick was looking at all the players, he recognized a few such as number 19, Jonathan Toews, 71, Evgeni Malkin, 65 Andrew Shaw.

That's when patrick saw it, or well noticed it, there were two people missing. A defenseman and a certain left wing. Brent Seabrook and Brandon Saad weren't on the lineup for the game that night. It definitely sparked Patrick's interest as to why they weren't there. He would most likely ask about them later.

\-------

The game ended in overtime, the Blackhawks taking the win, while the team celebrated the fans began to make their leave. Pat and Sid sat next to each other silently, watching the the teams leave the ice while everybody piled out. 

Next to him Sidney sighed heavily, "I don't know whether I should be cheering or frowning, they're both my teams."

"Maybe you should be frowning, wouldn't Geno hit you or something if you, you know, supported another man." Sidney laughed his honk of a laugh, "You always laugh when I say things like this! Why is it so funny?" 

"Maybe because I keep reminding you that we're in Pittsburgh, where we are not property, but our own human beings. Let Buffalo go, Pat." Sidney got up and began to take his leave, not caring if his cousin followed, he probably would though considering it's the only time that he's ever been in Pittsburgh and he's a lost case without him. Just as he suspected, the blonde followed, staying a few steps behind him, "Hey, maybe we could go see the Blackhawks for a bit, I can text Geno and tell him that we'll meet up with him a little after the game." Sidney stopped in front of him, turning around and handing him Grayson, "Hang on to him for a second, yeah? I wanna get a picture of you two." Patrick stayed still, balancing Grayson on his hip and smiling at him while Sidney took out his phone, "Alright, smile!" Patrick looked at the camera, smiling into it. The flash went off, signaling the taking of the picture, "Awe how cute!" Sidney complimented, he quickly pressed a few things on his phone before putting it away, "Come on, I just texted Geno and he told me that he'll wait for us in the locker room, he wants to take us to dinner. I also texted to dear friends of mine and they said they'll meet us right here in a second, they just need to get their stuff." Patrick nodded, while continuing to hold Grayson, who was now playing with the curls on his head. He grabbed his small hands with one of his large hands, giving them little kisses, making Grayson smile. 

"Looking better than ever, Crosby! Or should I say future Mr. Sidney Malkin." Patrick looked to the source of the voice, it was non other then Brent Seabrook, the defenseman for the Blackhawks, "How do you keep such a lovely figure? We need to know." The 'We' consisted of him and Brandon Saad. They were both very... Pregnant.

"Haha, you're too much sometimes Brent," Sidney grabbed his cousin's arm pulling him in a little, being careful of his son, "This is my cousin, Patrick Kane, he came to visit from Buffalo, I was actually about to go down and introduce him the rest of your team. Maybe get him familiar with more people other than my family." 

They both smiled at him, Brandon got closer for a hug. Patrick gladly gave him a half one.

"Here, let me take Grayson, it could be some good practice for me. I'm Brandon Shaw by the way, you probably already knew that." Brandon took Grayson from him, bouncing him as he did so. 

"I'm Brent Keith, it's nice too meet you," He hugged the blonde, after he pulled away he turned to look at Sid before saying, "Alright, we should start heading to the locker room, we have to go tell our men congratulations."

"We were actually planning on going with you," Sidney said while walking next to Brent. Brandon and Patrick followed behind them while they both played with Grayson.

Brandon kept his eyes on Grayson and asked Patrick, "You don't speak a lot do you?" 

The blonde gave him a confused look, "What?"

"You don't seem like the type to keep quiet, I promise once you get to know all of us, anything you'll say will be smarter than the words that come out of my husband's mouth."

"Does he ever get mad at what you say?" The question was out of the blue, and it took Brandon by surprise, "Like, does he ever, yell at you for badmouthing him?"

Brandon shook his head, to him the question was ridiculous, and made him worry a bit about Patrick's being, "No. Why do you ask?" 

"No real reason."

They arrived at the Blackhawk's locker room, which seemed more rowdy than the Penguins'. When they walked in the first thing that Brandon and Brent did was go to their husbands. Brandon stood in front of Andrew Shaw, settling between his legs. In return, Andrew stopped taking off his gear to wrap one arm around his lover's waist and put the other on his swollen belly. Brent on the other hand, went up to Duncan Keith, plopping himself down on his lap whilst he was in mid conversation with Patrick Sharp. Duncan payed no mind, placing a small kiss on Brent's temple as Brent himself joined their conversation.

"Patrick, get over here." Sid called, Patrick didn't even notice he was left alone. He walked in the direction of his cousin, who was standing next to Jonathan Toews. When he finally stood next to his cousin, he realized that the Chicago Blackhawks' center didn't tower over him as much as he believed, not that he though about it much, but he was still much taller than him, "Tazer, this is my cousin Patrick Kane, he's single." With that, Sid abandoned Pat, pushing him a little into Jonathan. Pat can't remember when Sidney was ever this strong because he lost his footing landing into Jonathan Toews strong chest.  

Immediately Patrick apologized once he stumbled into him, "I am so sorry!"

Jonathan chuckled, steadying the blonde, "It's fine, he's just being Sid. Just call me Jonny." Jonny smiled down at him, continuing to take off his gear,"So how did you like the game?"

Patrick smiled back at him, "Exceptional."

"Only exceptional? I thought it was more than the term exceptional, quite a big word for someone like you, isn't it?" That made Patrick tick a little, no big shot hockey player was going to call him dumb.

Smirking, the blonde simply replied, "It seems to me the word is too big for you to comprehend, by the way, your defense could have been better, so could your center." The locker room went quiet. No one really told Jonny how to run his team, it was his team to begin with. No one, not even a cute blue-eyed blonde was going to do so. 

Jonny frowned a bit, "So you have a say in it?'

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

"Maybe you should use smaller words because you know, words like that are way to big for me to possibly know them." Patrick taunted, this made Jonny hide a smirk. Maybe back talking him was a bit of a mistake. Patrick's small shred of confidence felt like it was deteriorating under the strong glare of the Captain.

Jonny hid the smirk that was plastered on his face, he sat down and began to take off his skates,"Alright then Patrick, if you know my team better than I do, what should I do better?" he looked up at Patrick, and before the shorter male could answer his question he said, "Why don't you come out with the team tonight? You can tell me how I can improve, sorry, big word, I mean how I can better my defense." At this point the team was whispering quietly, some of them not paying attention and the others were laughing at the argument they just had. 

Patrick smiled, "I don't know."

Sidney walked up behind him, nodding at Jonny, who smiled back at him, "I think you should, they'll only be here until tomorrow night, then they're heading back home."

Jonny smiled, "So how about it?"

"Alright."


	4. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick goes out drinking for the first time and Jonny falls madly in love with him... just slightly.

Flashing lights, moving bodies, a bit of humidity lingering in the air. It all seemed like a stereotypical club. Patrick stayed close to Jonny, not wanting to run into the wrong group of people. Jonny wrapped an arm around his waist, a little too intimate for Patrick, but it was probably so he wouldn't lose the smaller male in the club. The two stride across the bar, following a few of the other players that joined them. They settled at a round booth, occupying about two of them. Andrew Shaw and Duncan Keith decided to go straight to the hotels to spend time with their significant others. Patrick sat down next to Jonny at the end of the booth, the taller male had his arm wrapped around Pat still. A part of him wanted to shrug it off and enjoy his first alcoholic experience, but at the same time, he couldn't really deny the accompaniment of someone who is more dominant than he was.

They ordered a few drinks, Jonny getting Patrick a beer, and then getting up to go to the bathroom. After he left, Pat didn't know what to really do.

"So, Pat," Patrick Sharp got his attention, "You basically dragged Captain Serious back there, what was that all about?"

Pat's face turned red, just thinking about it made him ashamed, after all the training and lessons he's had, he did exactly what his instructors told him not to do, "I didn't mean any disrespect, but he called me an idiot." He took a sip of his beer.

Patrick laughed, "Well, that was definitely something, there is nothing Tazer hates more than being told he needs to fix his team. Especially by someone who isn't in the league and barely knows anything. Just call me Sharpy by the way, since we're both Patricks."

Patrick gave Sharpy a fake hurt look, saying, "What makes you think I don't know anything about hockey?"

"I assumed you were just a fan."

"Don't make assumptions, maybe I'm not a fan of you. Maybe I went only for the Penguins. "

Sharpy smirked, "Touche."

Jonny came back, motioning for Patrick to scoot over, which he obviously did. Jonny looked at his teammates before asking, "Are you guys talking shit?"

Everyone laughed except for Pat who said, "You leave so many open windows to do so." And gulped down the rest of his drink. Jonny looked at him with a look of amusement.

He took his beer and pointed at him, "You should really watch it, you're like what? Two feet tall?"

"I'm 5'10. What are you? A six-foot tall douchbag?" The table went silent, Sharpy was stiffling a laugh while Marian Hossa and Corey Crawford looked at each other.

"You're a little rat aren't you?"

"And you're a big one." Patrick was feeling bold that night, but that could probably happen when you drink three bottles of beer for the first time. In fact, it probably happens the first time you ever encounter alcohol in the first place.

Jonny smirks, turning to look away from Pat. God, he wanted the blonde so bad, 'He's feisty.'

\-------

It was 11:50 at night, and Patrick's logic was non-existence. He was drunk, eight bottles of beer and seven shots of whiskey later he was grinding against Jonny on the dancefloor, letting the flow of the music move his body. The large calloused hand on his hip, and the pelvis against his ass would definitly earn a speech of disapproval from his dad.

Jonny leaned in close to Patrick's ear, seductivly whispering, "Let's get out of here."

Patrick turned around and wrapped his arms around Jonny's neck and smiled, nodding at the thought. The taller male smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him through the crowd of people.

Once they were outside, Jonny waved down a cab, opening the door for Patrick and letting him slide in first. The cab driver gave them a knowing look, and as Jonny told the driver where to go, Patrick thought it was best to just follow along.

\-------

Jonny slammed Patrick against the closed door of the hotel room, instantly crashing his lips against the blondes. It was everything Jonny didn't know he needed. It was sloppy, uncoordinated, but yet it was sweet and lustful. Jonny directed him back towards the bed, laying Patrick down on his back.

He hovered his face over the other's, saying, "Just lay down and be pretty, I'll do the rest."

And Pat did just that. He layed back while Jonny undid his pants. Ever so slowly, his huge hands gliding over the bareskin of his thighs, gently removing his shoes with his pants. He began to leave openmouthed kisses on the skin, pushing himself up to level himself with Patrick's face. 

"Tell me if it's too much." He softly whispered.

"Okay"

\-------

The sun rays gleamed through the curtains, causing Patrick to groan in annoyance. He began to shift, but something else beat him to it. The entire bed began to move, the springs squeaking, and suddenly an arm was tightening around his waist, pulling his entire body flush against another. He made a mental note that not only was someone sharing a bed with him, but he was in fact naked. The person behind him groaned, nuzzling his nose into the back of Patrick's neck, gripping him impossibly tighter. 

Finally, the person spoke, "I's too early," they slurred, "close the blinds." And they turned around, giving Patrick the opportunity to get out of bed as swiftly as he could. There was a slight pain in his lower back, making him move carefully. Without looking at the sleeping figure, he began to scavange for his clothes. His pants were lying at the foot of the bed along with his shoes and briefs, and his shirt was thrown on top of a desk across the room. Pat sighed, and began to get off the bed to pick up his underwear, but the person pulled him back down.

"Stay." 

Patrick turned around, taking in the features the voice belonged to. It was Jonathan Toews voice. Without the teasing tone, it was almost unrecognizable. Now it was thick and muddy with the effect of morning voice, it was handsome. But, all that aside, he took his virginity. How completely irresponsible and childish. The first time he ever got drunk, some head-turning hockey player took his virginity in his team's hotel. From what he could also tell, there was a sticky substance between his legs, and he could definitly feel some around his entrance.  

Jonny's eye fluttered open, staring into Pat's blue eyes with deep brown ones, "Stay." He said. 

Patrick looked at him with a worried look, "Did you use a condom?" He asked softly. 

Jonny's eyebrows furrowed at the question, he sat up, sitting a little behind the blonde. He kissed his shoulder, then began stroking the smaller male's arm as he placed his chin on his shoulder. Jonny sighed, "You told me not to, I'm sorry I didn't know that you would be mad in the morning. You're clean right?" 

Pat groaned throwing himself back on the bed, bouncing a bit and he placed his hands over his face, mumbling, "Of course I am I was a virgin." He shifted, uncomfortable from the pain in his back. 

Jonny lowered himself closer to Patrick, baffled by what he said, "What?" 

Patrick removed his hands from his face, "I said, that of course I'm clean, I was a virgin. You know, it was fine being one before you drunkly took it!"

"You consented."

"I was drunk, Jonny!"

The brunette pressed his lips into a thin line, "I'm sorry. I really am, atleast stay a little longer, I have some pain relievers and I could run you a warm bath."

Patrick glared at him, rolling on to his side to face away from him, "Just leave me alone." 

Jonny gave the back of his head a hurt look, he gave Pat a kiss on his temple before getting up to get dressed. 

Patrick's phone began to vibrate, he stared at the device that was on the little table. He knew who it was, he just didn't want to answer it. He messed up, this whole mission has by far been a disaster and it's only been about three days. He was going to be in trouble, he knew it. It was just a matter of what would happen to him once he got home. 

"Hey, Pat." Said person made a sound of acknowledgment, "I drew your bath. There's also a fresh outfit in the bathroom for you." Pat nodded, getting up from the bed, again whincing at the pain in his lower back. Jonny was instantly at his side, helping him move.

Patrick pushed him away, "Don't touch me." Tears started to fill his eyes, Jonny tried again, "Don't fucking touch me! Just-Just call Sidney, please." 

Jonny was truly hurt, he caused distress to someone he began to care about so quickly, "Alright." He whispered softly, before getting up to phone Sidney outside of his hotel room.

Patrick got up right when the door closed and stalked into the small bathroom, still naked, and lowered himself into the white tub. He felt too exposed, he was ashamed of himself. He lost his virginity before he was married, even worse is that it wasn't to the man that his dad would choose for him. If they figured out about this, he would be shunned. 

There was a soft tapping on the bathroom door. Patrick ignored it, knowing all too well who it was, he didn't want to speak to him, or look at him, or even be around him. It was his fault, and now Patrick would pay the price. At first it was all fun and flirting. Don't get Patrick wrong, he finds him attractive, but he's not who his dad would approve of.

Again, the soft tapping sounded, followed by the call of his name, "Patrick?" The blonde just stared at the tiles plastered on the wall, he didn't lock the door, he didn't care to lock the door. He knew that Jonny wouldn't go away until he answered, but he didn't care he wanted to soak in the tub for the rest of his life, get rid of all the evidence from the pleasurable night before. Jonny was insistant, "Patrick, can we please talk about this?"

Patrick shook his head as if Jonny can see, he opened his mouth, but it took a few seconds until he could speak without breaking down, "I don't think I want to."

There was a small pause, followed by a sigh, and a few words, "Can I come in?" 

Patrick thought for a second, "Okay." 

The door opened and in came a melancholied Jonny. He sat down on the floor next to the bathtub. He sighed, flowing out an apology, "I'm sorry-and I know there's not much I can do about it. I didn't know. There's no excuses, and I'm sorry. I called Sid, he says for me to just bring you to his house." 

Patrick refused to look at him, asking, "How many-" he choked on a sob before continuing, "How many times did we have sex?" 

Jonny swallowed harshly, he knew where this was leading, and it might cause an issue, "About a few times." 

That was enough to release tears from Patrick's eyes. 

There went his mission.


	5. Artemi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid tells Geno and gets a long distance call. Pat talks to Sidney and Geno helps them out.

* * *

Sidney put his phone down on the counter. Jonny had phoned him about Patrick. He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. He looked around the kitchen, Grayson was sitting in his high chair at the table while Geno sat next to him, feeding their son. Once the phone was placed down, Geno looked up at his lover. 

"Sid, what's wrong?" He asked, very concerned for the younger male. Sidney only shook his head, it wasn't necessarily something he wanted to talk to Geno about. 

Sid walked up to the marble table and picked up Grayson, who had baby food all over his mouth and purple bib, from his high-chair, "I'm going to go give Grayson a bath, I'll be back." And with that he left Geno at the table.

Sidney walked up the stairs and turned right, away from the long stairway, he looked at Grayson, wondering how this might affect his family as a whole. 

Downstairs, Geno was thinking about the worry that shone on his fiancee's beautiful face as he spoke on the phone. In fact, he was acting different yesterday as well, after he got home. He seemed a bit more distant, as if he forgot he now had a son to care for, above all he was a few months away from getting married. Sidney would be telling Geno his plans for their wedding, the cake, the decorations, how Grayson would be dressed; but all that seemed to be the last of his worries.

Sidney's phone began to ring. Geno looked at the technology placed on the smooth countertop. Should he answer it? Sidney was busy at the moment and it was probably his cousin.

Finally, he gave into his conscience and walked up to answer Sidney's phone. There was no caller ID. When he placed it to his ear, immediately the sound of a frantic voice sounded in his ear, "Sidney! Please, please! Patrick's not answering phone!" There seemed to be a hint of a Russian accent when they spoke, "Is-is- please, I-" 

The person was cut off by another more intelligable voice, "Get your ass over here! What the hell do you think you're doing!" And the line cut short, leaving Geno more confused than ever. Why was this person calling his fiancee. 

Sidney walked down the stairs with a freshly cleaned Grayson on his hips. Geno was standing in the kitchen staring at him with Sidney's phone clutched tightly in his hand. 

Sidney stared at the phone and then back up at Geno's brown eyes, "G, why do you have my phone?"

Geno put it down, keeping his eyes on Sid, "Is everything okay? Someone call and ask for you, say Patrick not answer phone. Very very scary." 

"Wha-What do you mean? Who called?" He asked as he set a very distracted Grayson in his high chair. He gave his son a loving look before turning sternly at Geno, "I'm serious, G, who was it?"

Geno shrugged and said, "I'm don't know. No ID, but Russian accent. You know other Russians?" 

 "I know a few." The younger male whispered. Sid sighed, taking a seat and motioning for Geno to take one, which he so confusingly did, "I have something I need to tell you that might affect you before I take your last name." 

Geno grabbed his hands, but Sidney instantly ripped them away. This shocked the taller male, Sidney has never shyed away from him before in such an aggressive manner. Maybe when they first met and began dating he wasn't so sure about actinng certain ways around Geno, he was a completely different person that was scared to be himself around Geno. 

Sid crossed his legs and folded his hands in an orderly manner, he began by saying, "I've been lying to you." Geno furrowed his brows, "You thought I told you quite a bit of my past, but I haven't." Geno crossed his arms across his chest, "I am from Canada yes, but I was raised in Buffalo, with Patrick. The thing you need to know is that our family is not like most." Sid sighed, "We're one of the four Mafias that reside in the United States. We are part of the Buffalo Mafia, lead but the Kanes. I wasn't here because I just moved to Pittsburgh. I was here because I was on an assignment, an assignment to kill someone, or atleast capture them, because they were believed to be a threat to our mafia."

Geno didn't look happy, but he didn't look angered either, "Why did you just tell me this?"

"I didn't know how to tell you. It's  not something you just casually slip in."

"I'm your fiancee. You should trust me." 

"I do trust you."

"Who called you?"

Sidney averted his eyes.

"Who. Called. You." This time it was more of a command.

Sidney responded obediantly due to instinct, "It was my  cousin," he stared blankly past Geno, "I've been trying to get him away from over there. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. About a year ago, he married this man that his father chose, and this particular man abuses him both physically and emotionally. He rarely ever lets Pat see him and he always hits him no matter what he does. The man speaks no Russian, but Artemi only speaks it and can barely speak English, he knows the basics maybe. Every single time he speaks anything other than English infront of him, Artemi gets beat. We think he might have started to sexually abuse Artemi aswell. We also think he might force him to carry his kid. So, Patrick and I came up with a way to help him." Sidney looked at Grayson, carressing his child's face in a loving manner, "I didn't want anything to happen to you or Grayson." He put his head down in his hands.

Geno got up to walk to the other side of the table and stand behind Sidney. Placing his hands on his fiancee's shoulders and began to massage them. 

"I'm know someone who can help." 

\-------

Patrick sat in Sidney's kitchen with a bottle of water in hand. His cousin had greeted him at the door after Jonny had dropped him off. Not once did either of them mention what happened in the hotel. Sidney didn't mention it either, but Patrick could tell that there was something on the tip of his tongue that he wanted to spill.

Patrick eyed him and said, "Alright, what is it? You have something you need to say and you not saying it is bugging the shit out of me." 

Nonchalantly, his cousin replied, "I just told Geno about the mafia and he was okay with it, a bit mad that he wasn't told earlier, but still, he was glad I told him."

"You what?" Patrick exclaimed, he couldn't believed what he had jist heard. It was a daring secret he told, but too daring that it could get him killed. 

"I thought he had the right to know. It was stupid in some sense, but he is my fiancee, and if we're about two weeks from getting married then he should know."

"Wait, you guys are getting married in two weeks?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot to tell you."

Patrick put his hand up to halt the conversation, "That's not the point. The point is, what are you going to gain from possibly letting Geno know about our family? Speaking of Geno, where is he?" 

"He took Grayson to practice with him, he thinks that introducing him to hockey early would make him an amazing player." Sidney rolled his eyes at his own words, "Anyway, what could I gain? Hmm..." he pretended to ponder, "Oh I know, a safe haven for Artemi." 

Patrick's eyes grew in disbelief, "You found somewhere Artemi could be safe?" 

"Not I, but Zhenya. He has a friend in Chicago, my friend aswell, that is willing to take Artemi in and help him learn english. He would be able to house him and keep him on the downlow."

"Who?" 

"His name is Artem Anisimov." 

"I know who he is, but wouldn't it still be dangerous? I'm sure the press would have a field day when Artemi shows up, living in this major hockey player's house."

"It could help him lay low, but if we are to do this, escaping the Media is something we have to do."

"Then let's do this."

\-------

They decided to go to the park and sit on one of the benched in the vacant area.

"You need to stop tapping your foot." Patrick hadn't taken notice to that, "I understand, you're nervous." 

"Try pissed. Maybe even confused. "

Sidney arched his eyebrows, "Confused?" 

Patrick toyed with the strings on the hoodie Jonny provided for him, lazily shrugging, "I-I just don't know how to feel. My virginity was taken by a professional hockey player, I woke up in his hotel room ass-naked, but he cared for me for the time I was there. I have attachment problems, I know that, I get easily attached to anyone who shows affection to me, but it's usually only for a little bit."

Smiling, Sidney replied, "Confession time." Pat stared at him, as if telling him to continue, "He might have been in love with you for months." 

"How? He's never met me."

"But he's met me, I wanted to help you escape Buffalo. I knew that if we published an article in a sports magazine about mine and Geno's wedding, that my dad would confront your dad and they would conjure up a plan to bring me back. So I know why you're here." 


	6. Artemi (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the phone call, Sidney finds someone passed out on their lawn.

The day started off normal for the Malkin-Crosby, soon to be just Malkin, household. Zhenya awoke to his young lover next to him, Sidney's features were soft and relaxed, mouth slightly opened to let out soft snores and breaths. His hair was skewed and the shirt he was wearing, which was Geno's, was starting to rise up his abdoman, exposing some stretch marks that Sid had acquired during his pregnancy. The younger male was half thrown across Geno's torso, head burried in his neck, his breath tickling the skin. Geno smiled gently pulling his significant other in tighter. He looked so innocent, so passionate, that it was hard to believe that he lived his entire life encaged in the mafia lifestyle. 

The baby monitor that was sat next to Sid's side of the bed began to wail. Sidney groaned shifting and trying to snuggle into Geno more. The older male grinned, shifting to lay his fiancée on his stomach, this action caused Sid to make a sound of disapproval. Zhenya leaned over him and turned the monitor off.

Geno put a pillow in his place and automatically the younger clinged on to it, causing Geno to let out a little chuckle, "Cute." He simply stated before pressing a kiss to Sid's forehead and getting up to check on their son. It was still, even after three months, hard to believe that he now had a son and that he would be married in almost a week. 

Geno picked Grayson out of his crib, rocking him gently to calm him down. Looking at his son, it was hard to believe how much he looked like the both of them. He had Sidney's beautiful eyes, and Geno's hair color. Once Grayson was calmed, he began to make his way downstairs. This past week was nothing Geno ever thought to expect. From hearing about Sidney's past for the first time, to helping out his abused cousin. It was all a rollercoaster. 

Sidney woke up to an empty bed, he pouted, it was so cold. He sat up on the bed, stretching his limbs out before standing up and walking up to his window. It was a normal routine, he would get up after Geno, stretch his limbs, and watch the clouds through his second story window. Today was different though, this time, when he looked out, he noticed a figure laying in the grass. He stared at it, confused for a few seconds before his eyes grew wide and he darted out of his room and quickly, but carefully, ran down the stairs. 

He zoomed past Geno, who had a confused look on his face, but followed him with Grayson settled in his arms. He ran to his front door, throwing the double doors open, and running out into his front yard. He stopped infront of the figure and threw himself on his knees and picked the figure's torso up.

"Artemi?" He called softly, almost feather like, "Artemi!" He called a little louder. He began to run a hand across his face, checking his temperature and tilting his head from side to side. Artemi looked very beaten, his skin was tender, red, and covered with various bruises, bitemarks, scratches, and, dare he say, deep stab wounds. The jacket he wore barely covered his mid-thighs, it was obviously his size, but due to small frame, the jacket was too big. His ribs were beginning to show and his skin was very pale. Geno walked up behind him, without Grayson. Sidney looked up at him, tears beginning to build up behind his eyes, "Help me get him in the house, now!" 

Geno carried Artemi in bridal style, the pale boy's arms were lazily thrown around his neck. He placed the smaller boy down on the couch, careful of his injuries. 

Sid was pacing, staring at his friend, he looked at Geno who was standing off to the side, arms crossed.

"This is Artemi?" Sid nodded, Geno glanced at him anxiously, "What happened?" 

"His husband obviously." 

"Husbands protect, not injure. What you want to do?" 

"Call Patrick." 

 ------- 

Artemi was moved to one of the guest rooms by the time Patrick showed up. He didn't even knock, he barged right in. Geno greeted him in the living room and lead him into the room. Sidney was already sitting on the bed next to Artemi's limp body. 

"Sidney." Said person turned around, relaxing a bit when he saw Patrick. He got up and hugged his cousin. 

"Thank god you're here." When he pulled back, he looked at Patrick, "I don't know how he got here, but I'm glad to see him alive." 

Patrick looked past him and to Artemi, sadness filled his eyes just staring at him. You could tell the type of trauma he's been through. From the various scars and wounds, to the way his skin looked and how he flinched every so often in his sleep.

"Have you tried to clean him up?"

"Yes, but everytime we tried to move him he whimpered or twitched. He did something that showed his pain." Sidney looked back at the figure tucked into the bed, "I don't wanna hurt him." 

Patrick walked up to the bed side and kneeled down, pushing some hair out of Artemi's face, causing his features to go from semi-relaxed to scrunched up in agony. He began to let out soft whimpers. 

Patrick pulled the covers back, giving Sidney directions, "Can you bring a bucket of water and some sponges, I think I know how we can clean him up. Maybe bring soft towels."

"Be right back."

Sidney returned with a bucket of soap and water with two sponges and four towels. He placed the bucket on the floor along with the towels and handed Patrick a sponge. Immediately they began to clean off Artemi. They started by pulling the covers completely off his body and attempting to take off his jacket. But that turned to be a struggle. When they began to shrug off his jacket, Artemi woke up in a fright and frantically began to thrash, trying to get away from Sid and Pat. 

"No! No! I'm sorry! Please! Please!" 

"Calm down!" Sidney shouted, but it was no use, he tried to get up and hold him down but Artemi threw him off and tried to get up off the bed. Pat grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down. "Zhenya!" Sidney called, "Zhenya get in here!" 

Geno rushed in and stared at the scene. Patrick and Sidney were attempting to hold Artemi down, but the small russian was blindly trying to throw them off, thrashing violently in their arms. 

"Come hold him down, please! He's speaking in Russian we don't know what he's saying!" Sidney was right, their friend was speaking in Russian. Geno rushed over and gathered the panicked male in his arms and encaged him, restricting a majority of his movement. 

Artemi's eyes were practically sewn shut, he was still saying things in Russian that Geno was able to pick up. 

 ** _"Please, please! I'm sorry! I swear, Sir, I didn't mean to upset you!"_** Artemi pleaded, he sounded so desperate that Geno's heart broke. 

Geno responded to him,  _ **"Hey, hey, it's fine. Artemi, I'm not your husband. You need to calm down, you almost hurt**_ **Sidney."** He attempted to sooth the other male by softening his voice, silently hoping that it was enough to comfort the male and drag him out of his terror. He tried a different approach, _ **"Do you remember Sidney? He's your friend, you were found in our yard."**_ Artemi began to relax a bit, but not completely,  _ **"What**_ _ **about Patrick? Yeah you know him, they're both here. No one's going to hurt you, you're safe. Please calm down so Sid and Pat can clean you."**_ By the end of the mini speech, he was completely relaxed in his arms, still slightly shaking, but not thrashing. Geno began to let go of his figure, letting him curl into a loose ball. 

"G, you're a miracle." Stated Sidney. Artemi began hiccuping, opening his eyes a bit and stared at Pat and Sid. It actually took him a few minutes to recognize the two, it seemed as though he hadn't seen them in years. When it clicked he began sobbing, curling into himself more. Sid and Pat walked up to the bed and took Artemi out of Geno's arms, wrapping him in their arms. Sidney looked at Geno, mouthing 'Thank you' for which Geno simply nodded, before leaving the room and giving them all space.

They stayed as they were for a while. Pat was the first to speak up, "What happened?" 

Artemi only stared at them, he didn't want to say. It was too embarrassing.

Sid gave him a little kiss on his temple, "I guess for now we'll clean you up, but tomorrow, you'll tell us. We need to know." 

Artemi only nodded, not wanting to relive his horrors.


	7. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemi tells them what happened.

The conversation started while Geno was at practice with Grayson. Artemi sat on the couch in their living room, hugging one knee while the other was crossed. Sidney sat in an arm chair beside the couch and Patrick sat across the tea table from him.

The russian was chewing on the skin around his nails, staring off into space. 

Sid scolded him, "Stop that. It's not good for you." 

Automatically, Artemi complied, apologizing as if he'd done something awful, "S-sorry, sir. I mean Sid." 

Pat and Sid glanced at each other then back at Artemi, who still paid no mind to them. Pat sighed leaning towards his friend, "Artemi, you have to tell us what happened. You have to tell us how you got here." Pat spoke softly, careful to not use an alarming tone that might trigger Artemi. 

Artemi's mouth opened, he stammered a bit, "I-" he sighed, "I'm run away." 

Sidney gasped, a little to loud for his liking, but he regained himself, "You- what?" 

"You no room to talk, Sidney." This time the Russian turn to look at him, glaring intensely, "You run away, and for what? Hockey player?" 

Sid was offended, but he didn't say anything about it, instead he stated, "What happened?" 

"I'm got tired of-" 

Pat cut him off, "No. What did he do to you?" 

"I'm pregnant." Artemi began to break down. 

The other two gaped at him, shocked by the announcement. Artemi was pregnant and he would have to raise the baby alone. There was no possibility of him terminating because he never supported himself doing that, he hated going under the knife, but at the same time he is too thin to carry the baby to full term.

Patrick got up to sit next to the smaller male. He pulled him into an embrace and nuzzled his face into his hair. 

Sidney spoke but his voice cracked, "How-," he cleared his throat, "How far along?" 

"J-just four m-months." Artemi was starting to find it hard to breathe, he didn't want to have that monsters kid. Waking up pregnant with HIS child, with his spawn was going to be agonizing. Every day he spent knowing he was pregnant, was a day where he imagined how the kid would possibly be raised. It was either an unhealthy environment filled with violence and oppression, or he could have ran away and raised him his self. "I-it seem like only way! I-I want to keep h-him safe. I no want to h-have him h-hurt." His speech was starting to slur together.

Pat nodded, petting his hair and letting out a soft hum. He understood what he meant to a certain extent. He whispered, "Hey, hey. It's okay, we have a plan for you. Don't worry, you're gonna be alright." He pulled Artemi closer, letting him curl into his body. 

"Artemi, how did you find out?" This was something the betrothed was curious about. 

"W-hen I started being sick. He t-took me to doctor, family doctor. He say that I-I already am a u-useless wife, no need for wife i-i-if sick. When told I'm p-pregnant, he say, "some use for me" a-and then he- he u-use me." Artemi began choking on his words, stammering on every few words. Once all the memories of his marriage flooded his mind, his breaths became more shallow, making his breathing come out ragged and chopped, uneven. His vision began to go black, both of his friend's figures blurring. The next second he was out. Slumping against the blonde's frame.

"Artemi?" Sidney called, "Artemi? Did he faint?" Patrick nodded, getting up, but being wary of the younger one's frame, laying his across the couch, "Is he fine?"

Patrick uttered a small yes, glancing down at the Russian before looking back at Sidney, "We need to get him to Chicago. There is no way that they're not looking for him, especially Jason. He's fucking crazy, but now that Artemi is pregnant he's going to be putting flyers out. He'll know to look over here because we're both here, and there's no other place that Artemi feels safe than with us. Do you think Geno could call his friend?" He bit his lip, sending Sid a hopeful glance. 

Sidney leaned back in his seat, letting a sigh escape his lips, "I don't know, with our wedding next week, it might be hard. Everyone will be here anyways for it." 

"Sid, you don't understand, all three of us in the same area, think about it." He walked up to Sidney, kneeling in front of his chair, "If they find us all here, they'll take us all, they'll beat us to practical death. Think about Grayson. They could take him away from you and Geno. Ruin your family. Please, Sid, this isn't just for us, getting Artemi to a safe place can save your family."

\-------

Geno arrived home early that day, much to his surprise, with a sleeping Grayson in his arms and a baby bag. When he walked into the house Sidney was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Artemi sprawled across it, he was cleaned and his wounds were tended to, he now had on one of Sidney's sweaters and a pair of his shorts. 

Geno greeted him, "Hello, Sid." He walked up and gave him a kiss on the forehead and handed him their son. Sidney got up, cradling Grayson against his shoulder. He didn't return Geno's kiss, "Sid, what's wrong?" 

Sid walked past him and said, "We need to talk. Go in the kitchen." He walked up the stairs to put Grayson to bed. Geno walked into the kitchen, sitting down on one of the stools he began to play with one of the salt shakers. 

The kitchen door opened and in rushed his fiancee. 

"Sid, you said we need to talk." Geno said.

Sid nodded sitting next to him, "We do. When can you call Artem?" 

"I'm already did, why?" He questioned, Sid sighed in relief bowing his head to hide a smile.

"Thank god," He looked up at Geno, "Zhenya, he told us he was pregnant today. He was sexually and emotionally and physically abused for almost a year. A YEAR. And neither of us knew about the rape." 

"He's pregnant?" Geno was angry, he barely knew Artemi, but listening to Sid say that was enraging. He wanted to beat the man Artemi married for doing treating him the way he did, "Artem will be here tomorrow, I'm tell him about pregnancy. He won't hurt him, promise."

Sid glaced at him lovingly, tearing up, "I love you so much, Zhenya." He said and wrapped his arms aroung the taller male's neck then pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you too, Sidney." 

\-------

The next day, Artem was at their door bright an early. When he got the call from Geno days prior, he was confused as to what he was asking. To take in someone he didn't know, but when he heard about him being abused, he knew had to do what was right. So seeing Geno answer the door made him feel proud for doing this. 

"Hey, Geno, where's Sidney?" He asked, the Captain opened the door wider, allowing the Blackhawk to enter his home. 

After closing the door he turned to Artem and replied, "He upstairs with Artemi. Before you take him, few things you need know." 

"Alright, what is it?" 

"He's pregnant." 

Artem's eyes widened, "You mean he was-?" He didn't want to say t. 

Geno understood, nodding his head and saying, "Many times. He four months, take him to hospital, be safe." 

"I will, always, I promise." 

 Upstairs Artemi was freaking out, he doesn't believe that leaving will stop Jason from find him. Sidney and him we're cuddling on the bed before he leaves. Artemi was trying to soak up the familiarity while he could, because after he sits in the guy's truck, nothing is going to be to be recognizable. 

"Sid, I'm have to?" He asked burying his self farther into Sid's grasp.

Sidney tightes his grip on him, giving him a kiss in his curls, "Yes, you do. This is for you, for your baby. I promise you, Chicago  is a good place for you, it's a good place for the baby too." 

"And if he finds me?" 

"Then you'll have a whole hockey team to keep you safe. Actually, two whole hockey teams, maybe three. Four. Who knows. We'll do everything we can to keep you safe."

 "I'm scared." Artemi whimpered.

After some time, they decided it was time to head downstairs. As they were heading downstairs, they could overhear Geno's and Artem's conversation. 

"He very easily frightened. Careful with baby too, no cross boundaries." That was obviously Geno's voice.

The next voice was more unfamiliar to Artemi, "I won't, but if I have to, I'll raise the child as well." 

Maybe Artemi would be safe.


	8. Jr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's it like in Chicago?

If it was up to Brandon, he would stay in bed all day. Just him, in one of his husband's shirts, while his shirtless husband had a hand under it, rubbing circles onto the stretched skin. The babies were active all night, and he hadn't been able to sleep since. Maybe every now and then he was able to shut his eyesand get a good ten minutes of sleep, but after he would, the babies would shift, not caring about the well being of their parent. Brandon didn't want Andrew to go to practice, he needed him home, helping him reach things on the floor that he couldn't. These were his babies and he'd be damned if he didn't experience this pregnancy with him.

Andrew on the other hand, preferred to get up and move around. He wanted to cook with Brandon, even if he couldn't cook a damned meal himself, he still wanted to be a married couple. Did he feel bad about having to leave his husband home alone? Of course he did, he much better liked it when Brandon played side-by-side with him, stickhandling his way across the ice. 

He looked at Brandon's gorgeous face, the other man was awake, but was refusing to get up. Andrew sighed, shifting in closer to the pregnant male, "Brandon." The other male made a noise of disapproval, "Stop being lazy." That earned him a smack on the face, "Okay. Rude."

Brandon snorted, snuggling in closer to the blanket, "You're one to talk about being lazy." He could feel Andrew tugging on his arm, trying to get him off of the bed with him, "Do you wanna sleep in the guest room?" that stopped his husband. 

"I guess you don't want a morning hand job." 

"I don't, I'm not a horny asshole. Let me sleep, I couldn't last night." He felt the bed dip next to him, indicating that the other male had sat next to him.

Andrew began to run his hand through Brandon's hair, feeling sorry for his spouse, "Alright, go to sleep, I'll tell Mrs. Duncs to just walk in when he gets here, text me if you need anything, or if your water breaks early." Brandon chuckled at the sentence.

"I'm five months, it's not going to break anytime soon."

"Yeah but they're our first kids." 

The carrying male sat up, staring at his lover before looking at his belly, "They are, and they'll be fine. Brent will be here, he has experienced two pregnancies before this, I'll be fine." Andrew was definitely more protective now that he was pregnant, he wasn't allowed to go out on his own, unless it was with him or someone they both knew. He couldn't lift heavy objects or grab things from high shelves. It was a bit irritating. 

"Lay back down, you need to sleep." He completely ignored Brandon's words, "I love you."

"I hate you." Brandon said as he laid back down, placing a hand on his stomach. 

"Alright." Andrew gave him a lingering kiss on his forehead. 

\-------

In the Keith house-hold, it was a completely different environment. Brent and Duncan woke up at 8:00 AM, Brent occupying a large majority of the bed, but Duncan had the blanket. Their morning started with Brent waking up to pains in his abdomen, he winced, the pains were small but they were still prominent. He struggled slightly to get up, he was definitely going to kill Duncan for this. For some reason this pregnancy was more difficult than the other two and he was kind of scared for this one. He hadn't told Duncan yet, but the doctor warned him that their son would be early. 

Duncan reached over for his lover, but sadly came in contact with the warm sheets, indicating that he got up not too long ago. He got up and followed the amazing smell that he could only know as bacon, pancakes, and eggs, for breakfast. He smiled when he saw Brent putting food on five separate plates. Duncan walked up behind him slipping his hands under his shirt, rubbing small circles on his belly. 

Brent grinned, giggling under his breath, "Stop, that tickles," he said before shrugging his husband off, "Go get the boys, it's time for breakfast, they're in the backyard." Right on cue, their sons walked in, first the twins, Liam and Lucas, and then it was Jack. They ran up to Duncan clinging on to his legs, said person looked up at his lover, eyes calling for help, "Alright, boys, time to eat, go sit down."

They all complied, sitting at the table in their connecting dining room. Sometimes, Brent looked at their children, marveling at each one of them. Liam and Lucas were 6, Lucas was the older of the two, and definitely more responsible, with Duncan's features displayed for people to know that that was his son,  while Liam preferred to live like a six-year old, but he unfortunately had all of Dunc's features as well, identical twins, a pain for Brent. Jack was 4 and a bit distant, but that was only because he didn't like getting in trouble, even he looked more like Duncan than himself, which irritated the hell out of him. 

Brent brought the plates out for his family, before sitting down with his own plate. He looked at his sons, "So what's on the schedule for today?" 

"Liam and I have practice today, apparently there was a transferred player from Arizona, and we don't know if he's good or not." Lucas replied, shoveling food into his mouth, "He might play on my line." 

"Really? What is he? What position?" Duncan asked, genuinely interested.

"He plays center." Liam intervened.

"Papa, Mama?"

"Yes, Lucas?" Brent asked, his son had the same look that Duncan usually had on when he was nervous. When he didn't answer after a few minutes he said sternly, "Lucas Adrian Keith, what is on your mind?"

Before Lucas could answer, Liam cut in, "Can our new friend spend the night?" 

"And who is this new friend?" Brent questioned. Duncan knew this side of Brent, it was his overprotective parent side that could get scary. He hated when the boys had sleepovers, he always thought that the boys would be kidnapped. 

"It's the Arizona guy." Lucas said.

"And do you know his name?" 

"No, but coach said to be welcoming." 

"Then..." Brent looked at Duncan, looking for an answer, the other only shrugged, continuing to eat his breakfast, "we'll think about it."

"Really?!" Liam yelled, almost knocking his plate over, but Jack steadied it before it could even tip. 

"Thank you, Jack. Liam, be careful." Brent sighed, but instantly his face went from relaxed to pained, and he dropped his fork. The metal clashing with the glass, the sound instantly attracting the attention of his spouse. His hand flew to his abdomen, rubbing circles on the stretched skin to hopefully ease the pain.

Duncan was up and at his side in a heartbeat, "Shit, babe, are you okay?" He panicked.

Brent nodded, managing a few words, "Braxton hicks. I'm fine." He let out a breath, before looking at his kids, who had similar expressions as his husband, "I'm okay, just early contractions. I had the same with all of you." He sat up straight in his chair as another contraction hit, he doubled over in pain as far as his belly would allow him, "Okay, this baby is not waiting until his due date, he wants out now." He stated through gritted teeth. Duncan's eyes went wide and he shot up to get the hospital bag. This baby was not waiting.

\-------

Andrew and Brandon were enjoying a bit more cuddle time together before Andrew had to go, they were both on the couch, Brandon propped in a sitting position against the arm of the couch, reading a book, with Andrew laying between his legs head gently resting on his stomach. 

Andrew looked up, smiling at his pregnant lover, "Do you know how beautiful you look right now?"

Without looking up from his page, Brandon asked, "What do you want?" The other pouted crawling up his spouse's figure, wary of the babies, and grabbed the book he was reading, tossing it onto the coffee table. That earned a half-hearted glare from Brandon, "I was reading that." 

Andrew ignored him, bringing him in for a kiss, he pulled away and said, "Yeah you're so fucking beautiful." Brandon smiled and wrapped his arms around Andrew's neck, dragging him in to a longer, deeper, more passionate kiss.

The moment was quickly interrupted by the ringing of Andrew's cellphone, Brandon pulled away and reached behind him to grab the nuisance of an object, only to see that it was Duncan. Andrew on the other hand ignored the phone, dipping his head into his lover's neck, leaving open-mouth kisses all over it. 

"Hey, Duncs." Brandon greeted, trying to ignore his horn-dog of a husband, "Wait-what do you mean?" He asked, sitting up a bit more, pushing his husband away to sit correctly on the couch, "I thought he wasn't due for another month?" He looked at Andrew who had a pout splayed across his face, "Alright, alright, we'll meet you there, bye." 

"What did he want?" Asked Andrew as Brandon began to attempt to get up. 

"Brent went into labor." Brandon replied, he heard a small chuckle, then someone was helping him up off the couch, "I could have done that." 

"Sure you could've." 

"Fuck you." 

"You tried. You got pregnant." 


	9. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan and Brent welcome their fourth kid.

He was in a lot of pain, and even the epidural wasn't working, he was shaking and sweating, and even his husband wasn't any help. He had been positioned on his side, so that he was facing the window and couch that was in the room, he had his eyes practically sewn shut from all the pain. Brent didn't understand why this labor was harder to endure than the other two. When they got to the hospital, the nurses explained to him that everything would be fine, and that his baby should be fine despite being born almost one month early, but that was only his baby. He was hungry and thirsty, but all the hospital gave him was some stupid ice chips to keep him hydrated. Currently, Duncan was dropping the boys at practice, leaving Brent alone in the hospital room. He swore that he was clutching the sheets so hard that they would tear, he was pretty sure he was crying too. 

The door swung open and Brent really wished he was able to turn on his other side to see who it was. By now he didn't care if it was Duncan or not, he just needed someone's hand to grip. As if on command, someone grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly as if someone was trying to take the pain away from. Brent opened his eyes, making eye contact with Brandon, who had a soft look on his face. 

"Hey, Seabs." He greeted, pushing some sweaty hair away from his face.

Brent gave him a small grin, "No one has called me that in years." He shifted a bit reaching for his epidural and allowing another dosage to enter his body, "What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be waiting with Shawzy?" Shawzy's name was shortened as another contraction hit, why would he even try with the epidural?

Brandon let the other male squeeze his hand as the contraction hit. To tell the truth, he felt awful because this was all he and Brent could talk about this past month. They both knew about the complications of this pregnancy and opted to not tell Duncs because they knew that he would overreact and worry to a further extent than he should. "Well, he was distracted and I decided to come into the room when no nurse or doctor was looking, also you're alone in here and I would rather you not be."

Duncan.

"What's taking him so long?" Brent asked, he felt like sobbing, he wanted to tear the sheets. He wanted somebody to stab him in the arms because even that had to be more painless then going through a series of contractions, "God this is fucking painful."

"How dilated are you?" Brandon asked, cupping one of Brent's hands in his.

"eight- maybe nine centimeters." Brent replied, taking a deep breath. 

"Jesus, you're almost there."

"Yeah."

"Try taking a nap."

"Can't." Brent weakly mumbled into his pillow. 

Brandon nodded understandingly, "Right, baby any minute now." 

For the next half hour they sat in the room listening to the sound of his and the baby's heart monitors. 

But Brandon noticed something, Brent's heart rate was low. He remembers his doctor showing him the difference between his babies' and his heart rate and what would happen if someone's heart rate went down during labor. Brent's seemed to be getting lower every few minutes, occasionally going up, "Brent, your heart rate's getting lower." 

"I know," responded the older male, "I can feel it."

"I'm going to call a nurse." He got up to leave, but that's when he noticed that the skin around the epidural was beginning to turn a yellowish, green color, "Holy shit." He whispered, and rushed to push the emergency call button. By the time the nurses had entered the room, Brent's heart rate was lower, slow pulses sounding from the heart monitor. 

"His heart rate is lowering." One nurse shouted and began to change his fluids, he looked at Brandon and began to guide him out the door, "I'm sorry but you can't be in here." And with that he shut the door, leaving a shocked expression on his face.

Brent's vision was beginning to blur and the noises surrounding him were disorted and incoherent. His mind was fuzzy and he could feel his body begin to shut down.

"What is this stuff?" Asked an unfamiliar voice while running their fingertips over Brent's back. 

"We need to perform a C-section immediately."

"I'll inform his husband." Said another, then he was being wheeled out of the room.

\-------

Duncan was furious, they weren't letting him see his spouse. When he walked into the maternity wing and asked to see Brent, they told him he wasn't allowed to. Then when the doctor came out, he demanded an answer as to why he wasn't allowed to see him. 

"He's in surgery right now." Was the only reply he got and his heart stopped.

"What?" 

"We were called into his room via emergency call button. When we entered the room your spouse's heart was beating unusually slow and there was a weird coloring in his skin surrounding the puncture of the epidural. At first we believed he had an allergic reaction to the epidural, but when we pulled the epidural out we noticed that the syringe was a dark color and that it has some sort of liquid seeping out. We don't know what it is but Brent Keith is currently in the middle of a C-section." The doctor finished his explanation. 

A hand found its way to Duncan's shoulder, he turned his head to find Jonny there, giving him a sympathetic glance. He turned to the doctor giving him a small nod before letting Jonny lead him to where more of the team was. 

He sat down, hunching forward and rubbed his face with both of his hands. This wasn't happening, Brent was fine, he was not getting a C-section, he was pushing a one hundred percent healthy baby out and he was going to be a perfect little replica of Brent just like Brent always wanted. And Brent, his Brent, was going to smile at him while holding this few minutes old creation and he was going to be awake enough to show Lucas, Liam, and Jack.

He didn't realize how deep in thought he was, or how long he was, until the doctor came back into the waiting area.

"Brent Keith?" Duncan shot out of his chair, almost knocking it over, "You can come in and see them."  

He never thought he'd see Brent so pale. His lover was covered in sweat, his skin white as snow, lips dry, and breathing through a tube. He was hooked up to multiple machines with multiple bags of liquids being pumped through him. 

"It was some type of poison." Was the first thing he heard, he turned around to see a nurse changing his baby's diaper, "I don't believe they told you that." She said as she turned around, handing him his... son? "It's your right to know what happened to your spouse. This is your new baby boy," she introduces, the boy is beautiful in Duncan's eyes. He cradles the small baby in his arms, gently rocking him when he scrunches his face, "Brent wasn't awake to name him, did the two of you ever decide on names?" 

Duncan was too stunned to reply, all he could do was look at his boy. He was precious, he looked a lot more like Brent, from his eyes, to his hair color and lips and nose and Duncan couldn't be happier. 

"He is a little on the small side, but it's not something to be alarmed about. He came in to weigh about 5 lbs and 4 ounces. Your son is actually a very, very healthy baby." She stated, "I'm Nurse Natalie, if you need anything just ask the front desk, I'll bring you a bottle for him then I'll leave you guys alone." With that, she left, and Duncan wandered to Brent's bed side, pulling a chair to sit right next to him. He gripped Brent's cold, limp hand, squeezing it while he still cradled his son against his chest. 

"Hey, Brent," Duncan started, hoping that Brent could here him, "You're not awake yet and I really wish you were because, you would absolutely adore him. You were right, we had a son and he looks exactly like you. I guess we could name him exactly what you wanted," Duncan looked down at their son, "Parker Ezra Keith." At the sound of his name, Parker opened his eyes, Duncan looked into the sea of blue and smiled. Just like his Mama.


	10. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Artem feel about Artemi Patrick gets a call.

He wanted to love him. He wanted to hold the smaller Russian close and tell him it was okay to cry and that everything would be smooth sailing from here on out, but they only just met. Artem didn't quite understand the reason Geno had phoned him the other day, but the worry and urgency in his voice made him listen. He gripped the steering wheel tighter at the thought, although it was a small action, Artemi still noticed and flinched away from the older male. At the action, Artem relaxed, apologizing, the other curled into himself. Above all of the conversations leading up to him taking Artemi home with him, he was more nervous about what his team would believe or what the PR would begin sending out. He wasn't told much about Artemi, only that he was abused, a run away, pregnant, and had a severe case of PTSD. So he doesn't really know what to expect when the others run into him, he only hoped that they would be considerate.

The second the both of them met, he knew that watching over him would be difficult with him always flinching away when he makes one move, but in the end it would be worth it. Artem was going to love and care for both of the people in his front seat for as long as he may need, hopefully longer.

\-------

Sid and Patrick were cuddling on Patrick's hotel bed, Sid lying on his back with his arm around his cousin while Pat laid with his head on his chest. 

"Hey, Sid?" Patrick broke the silence, earning a hum of acknowledgement from the other male, "What am I going to do?"

"About?"

"Me and Jonny, I mean we had sex without a condom, multiple times. What if I end up pregnant?" Patrick shuttered at the thought, he was already in trouble for going to the hockey game with Sidney, getting pregnant would end with both Michael and Leo hunting Jonny down to prove to his dad that they would be perfect husbands for him. 

Sidney rubbed Pat's back, replying, "Then you end up pregnant," He sighed heavily, "what do you think happened to me?"

"You fell in love with Geno."

Sid snorted, "and you're not in love with Jonny?"

Pat pressed his lips in a thin line, "Love isn't that simple. Even you didn't fall in love with Geno so fast."

"That's a lie. The second he asked me out for a date, with awful English, may I add, I fell in love, because he was so sweet." He smiled at the memory. 

"You know," Pat nuzzled his chest," I never did hear the story about you two." 

"I thought I told you?" Sid asked.

"You told me how you guys got Grayson, not how you two fell in love and delt with everything." Explained Pat, switching positions so that he was sitting against the bedpost. 

Sidney, looked over at him fiddling his thumbs and then started the explain, "It started about a week, give or take a few days, after my mission started. I was at the bar Geno and his team were at, and I tried to keep my distance by sitting on a stool away from the team but I guess that wasn't enough." 

"He noticed you?" 

"Close," replied the engaged male, "some other guy noticed me. This guy thought it would be funny to attempt to flirt with me and I got very uncomfortable. That's when Geno noticed me, he came over and told the guy to back off and punched him in the face when he tried to grab me." He finished with a smile on his face. 

_Bzzzt_

They halted their conversation. 

_Bzzzzzt_

"Is that-?" Sidney cut his sentence short and looked around his area for his phone, "Hey, where's my phone?" He patted himself down, turning his pockets inside out. Patrick began to flip the pillows and move the sheets, "Is it over there?" Sid gestured behind Patrick, who turned around and stared at the device. 

"It's my phone." Pat announced, "My phone's ringing." He looked at the caller ID, it was Leo.

"Who is it?" Asked Sidney.

"It's Leo..." He replied, staring emotionless at his phone. 

"Answer it!" 

Pat did so, "Leo." He sort of greeted, he really was not in the mood to talk to him. In fact he didn't want to hear his voice. 

"Is that anyway to speak to your husband?"

Patrick laughed, shaking his head as if Leo could see him, "What are you talking about?" 

"Your father decided to let me have your hand in marriage, so when you return we should be married in a month time."

"You're kidding. He wouldn't so quickly." 

"But he did." Pat could practically hear Leo smirk, "You see, your dad believes that you need to be put in check. Especially after you went out with the Blackhawks? Anyways, I took it upon myself to have someone tail them and pay them a visit. Say a hello and leave my mark there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Put Sidney on the phone."

"He's not here, actually I don't know where he is. I-"

"You're a liar," Leo growled into the phone, "You were both all over the place during the Blackhawks versus Penguins game. Who was that kid with you guys?"

"No one important." 

"Put Sidney on the phone. _Now!_ "

Patrick flinched, handing the phone over to a confused Sidney who accepted the phone anyways, "Hello?" 

"Sidney! It's been what? A year and a half?" He recognized that voice, he hated it for a long ass time. 

"What do you want, Leo?" He asked, the last thing Sid wanted to do was to anger Leo and endanger his family. 

"To know why you abandoned your husband and had a kid with another man."

"I don't have a husband. I have a fiancee who just so happens to be the other father to my child. Now why the hell did you call?" Sid demanded. 

"Don't be so vicious, Sid. I just wanted to let you know that Brent's baby is beautiful, but nothing compares to Grayson. Now how do I begin to describe Grayson? From your brown eyes, to your stature. He's a real doll, I think your husband will be very glad to see him." 

"How the hell do you know what Brent's kid looks like? He hasn't even been born yet!" 

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of good news, but he did, infact just this morning. Parker Ezra Keith was born via C-section." 

"And how the hell do you know that?"

"I wonder how Grayson's doing, maybe I should have someone visit him." 

Sidney growled. He was seeing red, " _You keep my son's name out of your_ _mouth, Leo!"_ He yelled into the phone, "I swear, if you do anything to harm my child, I will not hesitate to fucking kill you!" 

"You wouldn't if it meant keeping your family safe." Leo retorted, "Besides, I would never start with you. It's too easy, so I started with Keith." And with that the line died. 

 


	11. Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Pat are in Chicago to visit Brent.

* * *

"Is this a smart idea?" Asked Patrick as he watched Sidney throw the carry on in the over storage. They had decided to go to Chicago to visit Brent in the hospital. A moments after Leo had phones him, Sidney's phone recieved a string of messages from Brandon, telling him that Brent had been poisoned during labor through his epidural. Immediately, both males knew that it was Leo and his minion's doing. 

"Well," Sidney said, sitting in the seat next to Grayson's, he began to check the seatbelt on the carseat, Patrick was in the window seat. "we have to explain to them how it happened." He dared not to mention it on the plane. He didn't want people overhearing. 

"I know, but maybe we could act like-" Pat tried.

"We're telling them and that's final." Sid intercepted sternly, this was the first time that Patrick has ever seen Sidney so unfocused, so worried that he could barely recognize him. He was usually so care free and spiritual, honking at every and any joke somebody threw in the wind. He shifted his gaze towards Grayson, the 3-month old was staring at him, lifting one fist up to his. Patrick grabbed his small hand, playing with him, "You know, Pat," said person looked up, "even if you were pregnant, you wouldn't be a bad parent." Pat scoffed at the comment, "Seeing you with Grayson, seeing how amazing you are with him, gives me confidence. You need to talk to Jonny." 

"When my hair goes straight." Patrick retorted, turning his attention back to Grayson. "Actually, when I go back to Buffalo and if I am pregnant, then I'll come back and tell Jonathan."

"You're not going back there."

"That sucks, because I think I have to."

 "We'll talk about this in the hotel."

\-------

Sidney carried Grayson in, holding the door open with his foot for Patrick. He watched as his cousin flopped himself on the nearest bed and let out an exaggerated sigh, he followed in letting the door shut on it's own, he put Grayson's car seat on the floor and took him out to change his diaper. 

"I hate planes!" Pat exasperated, arm over his eyes as if he was shielding his baby blues from the sun. 

The brown-eyed male rolled his eyes, getting Diapers out, "You know Pat, I really think you should talk to Jonathan."

"And I really think you should but out, besides," He turned onto his side and stared as Sid finished placing the Diaper on his son, "even if I did it's not like anything would happen."

"You don't know that," Sid said, disposing the product in a nearby trashcan, "he could be your Romeo."

"Didn't they kill themselves?" 

"Not the point." The parent sighed, "Look, if you want him talk to him, you guys obviously want each other if you guys slept together.

Pat furrowed his brows, "I was drunk. We were drunk."

"As many people have said,  _"There are two types of people who tell the truth, kids and drunk people."_ " Sidney stated matter-o-factedly. 

"We can't happen, in two weeks time I'll be home in Buffalo getting fitted for my wedding tux." Patrick sat criss cross on his bed and fiddled with his fingers, "I'll be marrying Leo and having his children even if I don't want them."

"You're marrying  _Leo?_ " Whispered the brow-haired male in an unbelieving tone, "When did he decide?"

"I guess he decided yesterday, when Leo called me he told me, I don't know how." 

Sidney stopped, eyes widened, he looked down at Grayson, "I know exactly how." He gently began to caress Grayson's head, "He poisoned Brent." 

"Brent Keith?'

"Yes."

"But he's  _Pregnant._ He's having  _baby._ " Even the mafia wouldn't do something so low.

Sidney shook his head, lost at words, "I-I guess it wasn't just for you, it was more of payback for me. He told me that he was going to find anyway to bring me back to marry, you know, and he said he was going to start with Keith. I didn't know what that meant until we got the messages. If I knew it was going to affect those close to me this much, I wouldn't have left." He looked at his boy, gazing lovely at the almost identical features he had inherited from both he and Geno, "I need to go back."

Pat snapped his head towards him, "You can't! You have a baby! A son, who relies on you while Geno is away for a while. Jesus, Sid, you're getting married next week and to the one person who is non stop supporting you and you want to leave? Go back to Buffalo?" 

"Isn't your mission to bring me back? So let me go to Buffalo." 

"No. Not when you have people here who love you." 

"So do you," Sidney contradicted, "you have Geno, and Artemi, Grayson, Me, even Jonny. Jonny who is head over heels in love with you, and you're in love with him but you're so set on making your daddy proud that you forget that you're human too and not some well trained object our family's mafia sent. Pat do me a favor and get your head out of you ass." 

"You have guts. Hey tell me, Sidney, what's it like being the only Crosby to betray their family?"

"It feels fan-fucking-tastic, Patrick, because I did it for the love of my life and son, which is more than you'll ever say." Sidney laid Grayson on a pillow, "If you do end up pregnant, what do you think will happen to you?" Pat stayed silent, " _No_ , seriously, because as you can tell, they don't give _two shits_ if you're pregnant, they'll probably poison you like they did to Brent. Or maybe, to torture you they'll make you get an abortion because it's not Leo's kid! And when you get married to that _stupid son of a bitch,_ he'll probably treat you like the way Jason treated Artemi, but probably _worse_ since you _lost your virginity to a hockey legend_. Don't forget that he'll be in charge of the _entire_ mafia, which means he can kill off any ties you have outside of Buffalo, and _yes_ that includes Brent, Brandon, Duncan, Andrew, Geno, Flower, and your _precious Jonny_. The guy who might _father the child_ you may have in you, the man who was _in love with you_ before you two even met in person, because all I would talk about was my blonde, blue-eyed cousin, with the cutest of dimples and the greatest of curls." Patrick opened his mouth to retaliate, " _No, I'm not finished._ Maybe I want to go back to Buffalo to help you out, there's things that I was taught when I was training for my first and final mission. I _know_ how to take them down, so maybe I want to go back to give you an opportunity to stay here and figure your life out without having someone constantly breathing down your neck about how to be the _perfect mafia wife_ to your future husband. Do you know how fucked up that is? All those constant lessons on how to perfectly conceive, how to approach your husband, how to obey him, how to do this for him and do that for him. Maybe I just want you to be independent while being in the loving, caring, protective embrace of  _Jonathan Fucking Toews!_ " By the time he finished his rant, Patrick was staring at him wide-eyed, mouth gaped, tears threatening to spill. 

"Oh my god." Pat whispered, not knowing what else to say. 

Sidney ignored him, "Get changed, we're going to see the Keiths at the hospital." 

\-------

 Sidney hated hospitals. When he was in labor, it was for three days and it was the most painful thing he had every experienced. He hated the light food they gave him, the bathrooms creeped him out, and he hated the fact that there was a morgue somewhere around here. He and Pat walked through the corridors of the hospital with Grayson propped on Sidney's hip. As they both scanned each room number for Brent's, Sidney got a call from Duncan right as they found the room.

"Are you guys almost here?" Duncan asked, his voice sounded small.

"Yeah, we're about to open the door." And Sid hung up, opening the door. They walked in, Pat pulled back the curtain dividing the room and there sat the Keith family. Their newborn was in an incubator near Brent's bed, sleeping and drooling. Brent was pale and unconscious, hooked up to various machines, multiple bags of blood being fed into him, and a breathing tube, while Duncan sat by his side, clutching his hand with both of his, the only other person in the room, "Hey, Duncs," greeted Sid, drawing the males attention, he sauntered over to Duncan's side, pulling up another chair and sat Grayson in his own lap, "how's he doing?"

It took him a while, but Duncs eventually answered, "He slipped into a coma, doctors said that when he wakes up he might not remember what happened, which worries the doctors because he might not remember giving birth to Parker." His eyes began to water, "They say that he'll freak out when he sees he's not carrying him anymore."

"Was their anything wrong with Parker when he was born? Did the poison affect him?" When Duncan shook his head no, Sidney got an idea, "Pat, come hold Grayson," Pat did so, "Duncan, I'm going to need you to help me turn Brent on his stomach."

"The doctors said not to move him until they find out what type of poison it is. All they told me that it was attacking his blood cells, making them almost evaporate."

Sidney stood up, walked over to Brent's other side and began to gently turn him over, "Well, Patrick and I might, but I need to look at his skin. It was injected through the epidural correct?" 

"Yes."

"Alright, let's take a look." When he caught sight of Brent's skin he memorized the color and texture, "Pat, come over here and tell me what it looks like."

Patrick analyzed the wound, swaying side to side the sooth a sleeping Grayson, "Wasp Epidemic." He inferred, "which means..." He turned to Duncan, "How are they treating it?" 

"They're giving him bags of blood to keep his blood flow normal." Patrick went over to Duncan, handing him Grayson, and began looking for a syringe. Sidney began to take the needles that were feeding Brent the blood out, earning a confused and worried look from Duncan. " _What are you guys doing!"_ It wasn't even a question it was more of a demand. He stared down Patrick as he walked over to Brent injecting the syringe and withdrawing blood slowly, "I don't even  _know you!_ "

"Hi, I'm Patrick Kane, I know what's wrong with your husband. I also slept with Jonny, but that's a story for another time. Call the nurses in, we need to flush his blood." Patrick said nonchalantly, closely inspecting the syringe with Brent's contaminated blood, "Push the call button!" He ordered, making Duncan do it immediately.

A group of Doctors and nurses rushed in, pushing the cousins away from the bed.

"What are you guys doing? You can't just unhook a patient from his blood bags!" A doctor yelled, angrily trying to put the needles back into Brent's skin, but he was stopped by Sidney. 

"You guys are for sure going to kill him if you guys feed him anymore blood! You need to flush it, that so called poison isn't a poison. It's the Wasp Epidemic created by the Buffalo mafia. You guys were right, it is attacking the blood cells, but it's doing so with hydrogen peroxide. It's slowly dissolving his blood cells. There's only one way to counteract it and that way is to replace all his old blood with new blood, it'll get rid of the peroxide that resides in his body, it'll also wake him up earlier from his coma." Sid informed, hoping that they will listen to him.

The doctors stopped to look at each other, before the head doctor nodded, and the nurses wheeled him out of the room. Before leaving he stopped and looked at Sidney, threateningly saying, "You better be right." and left. Patrick sat on the couch, sighing heavily.

"I know I'm right." At that moment, Parker decided to wake up, crying out for his mother, "I got him Duncs, just sit down and relax, I promise you Brent'll be alright." 

Duncan nodded, sitting on the couch next to Patrick, still cradling Grayson against his chest, he leaned his head against the back of the small couch and prayed to whatever was out there, that his lover would be okay.


	12. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemi goes with Artem to meet the Blackhawks, but are met with Sid and Pat being verbally attacked by the team.

Artemi, didn't like the sound of yelling, so when the sound waves flowed into his ears, he stopped mid-track in the hallway. The voices were so angry and full of spite that the Russian didn't want to approach it, he wanted to turn around and leave the arena, but Artem was so sure of him meeting his team. As they got closer to the locker room, the voices grew louder and louder, until he could distinctly memorize the voices.

"This is all his fault! If he hadn't went to-"

"Shut up, Shawzy!" That was Sid. 

"No you shut it, Sid! There was definitely something off about you, it was hard to see but it was there! You were always so scared to try and mix in with the dominant males, but every time you did you would shrink back and hide behind something!"

"You know nothing! So why don't you can-it!" He was enraged. They were both finally at the entrance at the locker room, there were multiple men in the room besides the yelling person, a man with dark hair and dark eyes but was taller than most people in there, another man with dark hair and eyes but was much taller than the first man, another with nicely combed hair, amongst them were Sidney and Patrick. Everyone was arguing with each other, the only person who seemed to notice the two was Patrick, who nudged Sidney's shoulder to point out the abused Russian. The commotion softened until it was dead silent, everyone was now staring at Artemi. 

Patrick got up, hugging the smaller male and beckoning him to sit between him and Sid, "It's okay, 'Temi, they're not going to hurt you. Come sit with us." They both sat down, Artemi sandwiched between the only two he was familiar with.

"Oh great, another person!" Artemi looked up, making slight eye contact with the man who spoke, "Look, I don't mean disrespect, but how many are there? Because there seems to be a pattern."

Patrick spoke up this time, "Multiple, us three," he motioned between Sidney, Artemi, and himself, "are just three of many. Now listen, Shaw. We didn't come here to argue with you guys, we came here to talk to you guys. We don't want you guys to get hurt because of us, and we don't know where to start."

"You're sure talking a lot considering the fact that you seemed timid not too long ago." Artemi wanted to call this man shark eyes, he had such an intimidating glare that could make anyone cower with a single glance, "Now tell me, how the hell did you know about the poison injected into Brent." It was a demand, the man had his arms crossed and was glaring mostly towards Patrick, occasionally averting his eyes towards Sid and himself, "Some weird shit has been happening ever since you got here." He pointed at Patrick, slowly getting closer to him.

Pat mimicked his movements, "Let's put aside our grudges for now, okay, Jonathan."

Sid took that as a sign to intervene, he stood up, putting himself in-between them, placing a hand on Patrick's waist while the other landed on Jonny's chest, in a protective stance, "Not now you two, we need to discuss the matter at hand, the last thing we want is someone else being hurt." He held his hand to where it was only his fingertips brushing against Jonny's shirt, which Sharpy took as a sign to pull his captain back.

"And what is the matter at hand, Sid? Why was Brent poisoned?" Sharp questioned, keeping his grip on the taller male. 

"He was poisoned because of us." Sid stood completely in front of his dear ones, preparing to take any possible hit that could be thrown at him, "But, before you guys do anything drastic. Hear me out, or us rather, we promise we didn't mean for you guys to get involved, we didn't mean for Brent to get hurt!"

Jonny let out an animalistic growl, "Bullshit! You guys probably planned this."

"But we didn't Jonny!" Pat countered, he pushed past Sidney, standing a ways from the player, "It was a man named Leo, or at least a man that's connected to him. They probably planned this whole damn thing they've been following us this entire time!" He turned back to sit next to Artemi, when he noticed the Russian was staring into space, viciously scratching his wrist, the flesh bleeding heavily, he crouched down in front of him, grabbing his hands, "Artemi, stop!" he yelled when the man began to struggling, trying to pull his hands away from the grip. Everyone looked at the two, "Sid, he's bleeding!" was the last thing Artemi was able to clearly hear. Everything began to blur, the voices of every person sounding panicked and worried, but very distant. He slumped forward, collapsing on to Patrick's shoulder. 

Patrick stayed put, letting Artemi's bleeding arm rest on his knee. Artem walked over with a roll of gauze, "Here," he handed Pat the gauze, "before he bleeds all over you." Patrick accepted the gauze, while the other male adjusted Artemi, having the limp figure sit against him. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the people in the room, stared confusingly. 

"Is he okay?" Asked Jonathan, standing a little too close for Pat's comfort, and suddenly he could envision it. It was as if he was in a completely different location, it was snowing and there was an ice rink and a wide area of space where dogs could run. He was crouching in front of a young boy on the patio, he had Jonny's deep brown eyes and hair, even his crooked smile, and he was helping him bandage up a scrape he had gotten. He could see Jonny in the distance playing a game of hockey with another boy and girl, both of them looking like Jonny as well, but with Patrick's dimples, "Patrick." a voice echoed, "Patrick!" That time he snapped out of his fantasy, he looked at Artemi's wound and began to wrap the gauze around it, "Alright, now I want to know what the hell is going on and who the hell is your guys' friend."

"I'm Sidney Crosby, son of the Buffalo Mafia Boss's brother." Sid said, almost emotionless, as if it was something completely normal to say, "I was sent to Pittsburgh a year and a half ago to retrieve certain information, it was said to be an eight month mission, but I found Geno and one thing lead to another I had Grayson. I ended up failing my mission, but I'm still the same guy you all became friends with. I would never do anything to harm any of you guys and I promise we'll make things right again."

"And how do we all know that? Huh, Sidney? Why the hell is this happening to my teammates?! To my family!" Jonny yelled, the vein in his neck was visible and his face was a dark red, "You better fucking tell me!"

"Alright, Jonny! That's enough! I can tell you why, just sit down. This has to do with me just as much as it does with Sid and 'Temi!" Patrick got up, facing the Blackhawks members. Jonny obeyed, his facial expression not changing, he looked at Patrick, motioning him to continue, "We never did mean for your team to get involved, we didn't plan for any of this, I know why my family is doing this."

"Some family you have." Shawzy muttered, earning a glare from Patrick. 

"I'm here to get Sidney back to Buffalo. Well, that was the original mission." Patrick sighed before continuing, "It took us months to find out what happened to Sid after not hearing from him for about 4 months. When we did hear from him, it wasn't from him, it was from a wedding magazine announcing the engagement of our dear Sidney. You see there's some weird tradition in our family where they just hand off brides as if they were objects, and his father already had a man picked out for Sid to marry. So you can imagine how he felt reading about Sid being engaged to a man that wasn't the guy he chose. So they decided to send me to get Sidney and to convince him to come back to Buffalo. When I came here thought I didn't expect to meet interesting people and I never pictured I'd have a nephew. The other day I got a call from someone who's not very important-"

"He's very important." Interrupted Sidney, "It was Leo. He called Pat, telling him that he was going to do anything to prove himself to Pat's father and to bring me back, so he decided to start with people that are close to me. He decided to start with you guys, more specifically Duncs and Brent."

Jonny laughed dryly, "What a fucking joke."

"You have something to say, Toews?" Threatened Sid.

"Yeah what makes you think we'd believe you?"

Sidney glanced at him, a clear annoyed expression plastered on his features. He pulled out papers from his back pocket, "These are documents I have kept from my mission. Everything else was thrown away, but that paper right there is what was inserted into Brent." He handing Jonny the papers, "It's called the Wasp Epidemic, it was created by our family. The intention for it was torture, but quickly found it's status as a weapon rather than a method of torture. They found out that it doesn't hurt when injected, but it does kill the person slowly. Treatment for it is easy, but the epidemic itself is hard to identify, because obviously it's one of a kind. Only people in our family can treat it, the mafia wives, such as Pat, Artemi, and I, know how to treat it, intact we know how to treat any wound given to us."

"So my entire teams endanger?"

"We have that covered, I was able to contact an old friend of ours. He lost contact with our mafia after their mafia's boss died and he took over." Sid explained, he looked between Patrick and Jonny, "I'm going to need Patrick to stay with you for a while though, Jonny."

"Why?"

"Because, the last place they'll begin to search is your place. For now, Artemi is staying with Artem, for personal reasons. I need you guys to room with each other while I order some security for the teams."

"Who is this person?" Sharp asked.

"Tyler Seguin."


	13. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazer time.

Upon entering his house with Sidney, Patrick couldn't help but look at the sort of awful decor. If he lived with Jonny, the house wouldn't be full of awful patterns and terrible colors splattered on the wall. But he wasn't here to redecorate, he was here to be safe. 

Ever since two days ago, when they were confronted in the locker room, he's been having these odd dreams with Jonny and three kids. The first one is a boy, blonde hair, deep doe brown eyes, and dimples that made Patrick adore him. The second child was a girl, dark brown, curly hair, dark brown eyes, similar to the first child, and dimples. The final one, was a carbon copy of Jonny, and Patrick adored him. He adored all three of them. But non had a name to their face.

Even if he was pregnant, he doubt Jonny would stay. He doubt that Jonny would want anything to do with him. After the whole locker room situation, he didn't even want to speak to Patrick. 

Sidney lead Patrick through Jonny's tasteless million(s) of dollar house. This whole build seemed to big for just the player alone. It was awfully flashy, but had a better environment than the one back home. At one point, Patrick trailed off, walking through a different corridor and into a bedroom. It was quite bland with white walls, a king sized bed in the center with two black drawers adorning each side, and there were a few atrocious paintings hung on the walls around the room. 

"Thank you for dropping him off, Sidney." He heard from the other room.

"Again, it's fine, I trust you with his life, you're a great guy." Praised Sid, "Keep him safe." 

"I will, you can count on me." 

Patrick stopped listening, at the moment he hated the sound of Jonathan's voice. He wanted to run away, to leave this house and go back to Buffalo and pretend this entire mission never happened. 

There was a knock on the door frame, he whipped around. Oh. Him.

"Come on, Kane, I'll show you to your room." Jonny said, not even making eye contact with Pat. He turned to leave the room, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. 

"Jon," his name rolled off his tongue softly, "please, please don't treat me this way." 

Jon scoffed, "Like what?" He turned and faces the blonde.

"Like-like you hate me!" Patrick emphasized the word hate. He stepped closer to Jon, "You weren't treating me like this at first, but a few days ago in the locker room, you were treating me like you didn't know me! Now you won't look at me!" He raged. 

"Patrick let it go." 

"Just tell me why!"

"Do you want to know why, maybe it's because I really don't know you! I thought that maybe, maybe if Sidney let me meet you that I'd fall deeply in love with you! And I did, when I met you the night of the game, I fell so hard, but now I don't even know how to feel." The taller male stepped closer, invading Patrick's personal air bubble, "Then when Brent was poisoned, and you guys showed up knowing all about this, I didn't know if I should be in love with you!" They were now mere inches from each other, Patrick could feel Jonny's lagged breath against his skin, and it was definitely sending chills down his spine. "But now, now here you are looking as gorgeous as ever, and I still don't know what to do, Patrick." He let his eyes wander down the shorter male's face, "Fuck," he cursed under his breath, "So, tell me, what should I do." 

Patrick leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Jon's neck, "Kiss me?" 

Without wasting a second, Jonny leaned in and smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. 

This was so wrong it was right. One part of Jonny wanted to take this kiss further, to push Patrick on the bed and take him there. Do their first night all over again. But the other side was telling him to stop, that he could possibly get hurt during this. He ignored that side, leading Patrick to his bed, and slipping his hands under the blonde's shirt, deepening the kiss.

At this moment nothing else mattered except for the passion that filled the air of the room.

\-------

Patrick was smiling, even if Jonny wasn't looking at him, he could feel the smaller male smiling into his chest as he nuzzled it.

The blonde let out a breathy laugh, obviously out of breath from their previous activities, "I can't believe we did that." He said, gliding his hand up Jonny's side until it laid limp across his chest.

"You should." Jonny stated, placing a kiss into the head of curls tickling his cheek, "Are you sleeping in here tonight?" 

Patrick scooted up on the bed watching Jonny as Jonny watched him, laying on his side he faced Jonny a confused expression playing on his face, "You'd let me stay with you?"

Jonny cupped his face with one hand, the other slipping underneath the blonde's head, fingers sliding into his curly locks, "Of course you can," he pulled Pat closer, leaving a chaste kiss on his plump lips, "what makes you think you can't?"

The smaller male grabbed Jonny's wrists as if to keep them there and averted his eyes, replying, "Back home, if we were married, we weren't allowed to share bed with our husband and I thought maybe that's how it is here..." 

"It'll never be like that here." The other male whispered, placing a kiss on Pat's forehead, "Let's get some sleep." Patrick only nodded, curling into Jonny's bare frame and tangling their legs together, the brown-haired male pulled him close, tucking the other in the crock of his neck, and was quickly dragged into a deep slumber. 

\-------

Truth be told, Patrick couldn't sleep, every single time he tried to close his eyes he found himself staring into four pairs of brown eyes. They haunted him, ever since he first gazed into them, watching the emotion shine through them. He sighed, tightening his grip around the male laying next to him, letting the steady beat of his heart calm him.

What would his father think of all this? 

He was now engaged, but he lied with a man that wasn't his fiancee, and that scared him. Being around Sidney, talking to him everyday about his experience with Geno made him realize how he really felt about Jonny. This certain hockey star made him feel things that he was never told of growing up, it's what he never felt or experienced. Patrick would die before he lets anything happen to Jonny. If this is what love feels like, he definitely didn't want to let it go of it. He looked up at Jonny's relaxed face, bringing a hand up to stroke along his strong jawline.

What would Leo do? 

Oh God... Leo. He who injected the Wasp Epidemic into Sidney's friend. He who would do only wrong just to be the boss of the entire mafia. He who wants control. What would he do to him, if he turned up pregnant with another man's child?

What would he do to Jonny? 

Jonny. He who may father the child that might be growing inside him. Patrick subconciously rubbed his abdoman, imagining a fetus being developed in his womb. The baby, if there were one, would be a little like the both of them, half himself, half Jonny, but Leo would never allowed that.

He shifted onto his side, facing away from the naked figure laying next to him. Leo would kill Jonny, claiming that he had raped his fiancee. Playing everyone into his mischevious hands. Patrick wasn't dumb, he knew why Leo wanted to marry him, he knew that if Leo was in control it would most likely start an international war, in an attempt to bring all three American mafias to their knees. 

Patrick never thought that he'd ever end up asking Seguin for help. The tattoo-clad lad had the personality and mind of a five year old, and lord knows how his mafia takes him seriously. 

An arm slung around his hips, knocking him out of his trance, followed by a light snore. Patrick smiled, letting himself daze into a world where he and Jonny could live happily, waking every morning in bed in similar positions to this. 

He smiled softly, letting himself sink into sleep and Jonny's arms.

\-------

Patrick was the first to wake up in the morning, deciding to make breakfast for them. He got up, probably a little too fast for his bodies liking, because the second he untangled hiself from the nude captain, he rushed to the joining bathroom. Emptying his stomach into the porcelain bowl.

Fuck.


	14. Dallas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Jamie talk about going to Chicago.

Jamie was lounging comfortably on the couch with his feet on the tea table and his laptop propped on a pillow in his lap. He was too busy to take notes on the dogs that were curled at his feet, or even the one that was lying on the top cushions with his head on his shoulder, drooling a puddle on his white shirt. Thanks to his boyfriend, he had a bit more responsibilities to take care of, but the problem was: he didn't know the details of the given responsibilities. And don't get Jamie wrong, he loves his boyfriend and doesn't mind, but he prefers having intel on his assignments. He sighed heavily, mapping the route to the location given to him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees non other than his boyfriend walking into the room, but he pretends to not notice him.

"Hey, babe," Tyler says, wrapping his arms around Jamie's neck from behind, minding the dog in the way, "what are you doing?" 

"Trying to find a way to easily sell the drugs without getting either countries' authorities involved." 

Tyler gave him a peck on his cheek, leering over the other male to peer at the computer screen. He scanned the layout of the land, smirking at the thought that Jamie, in fact, did that, "I'm so proud of you, thinking like a mafia leader," He tilted Jamie's head, capturing his lips in a deep, passionate kiss, "mmm... my handsome mafia boss." The moment was ruined by the dog napping on Jamie's shoulder, who decided to start licking the side of Tyler's face, earning a disapproving noise from the man. 

Jamie smiled, "That's what you get for wanting so many dogs."

"Hey, Chubbs," Tyler asked, walking around to the other side of the couch, "shut your face." The doe-eyed male smirked as the younger male made it to the other side and crawled into his lap, pushing the device out of the way, legs on either side of him, "Besides, we have other business to take care of."

"Oh yeah?" Jamie murmured, cupping Tyler's plush ass, "And what's that?" 

"Chicago."

Jamie's eyes furrowed, confusion clear across his face, "What business do we have in Chicago?" 

"An old friend of mine named Patrick Kane is there and shit is spiraling out of control and honestly, they need to settle down." 

"Wait, Patrick Kane? Kane as in Buffalo Mafia Kane?" Jamie asked, "Why is he away from Buffalo?"

"I guess he was supposed to be on a mission in Pittsburgh, and from the looks of it, it's not going as planned." He shuffled around in his lap so both legs were on one side of Jamie, "His mission started the same time the Blackhawks were in Pittsburgh. Patrick went to a game with Sid, and ended up going to Jonny's hotel room that night. His daddy found out that he went to the game, but didn't find out about the sex, regardless, wasn't too pleased. Sent some guy named Leo that Patrick is now engaged to, to do something about it, and Brent Keith got the infamous Wasp Epidemic injected into him via Epidural." 

"Holy shit! Is Biscuit okay?" The doe-eyed male was genuinely worried. The Hawks may be their opposing team, but they were still pretty close to them.

"Yeah, he's fine, Sid and Pat got there in time to counter it, but they need our help." The smaller male grabbed the laptop and minimized the map of the drug location to create a new one, "Sidney called me last night and relayed all information he had to me. So this guy Leo is apparently very big in their mafia-" 

"I know who Leo is, but what do we have to do with this?" Jamie wrapped his arms around Tyler, scooting him back into his chest.

"Well, you know how the league put a two week stop to the entire season?" 

"Yes." 

"This is the reason. So I did some heavy searching and was able to pull up information and files, both top secret and public, on the Buffalo Mafia and was able to open a few top secret ones." Tyler pulled up a file that contained multiple profiles of both females and males, "I found the file that held all members in it, both workers and house-spouses, and was able to find the five people who are making their way to Chicago as we speak." Tyler typed in a code, pulling up the five mentioned, four male and one female, and began reading off the screen, "Leo Jones: Eighty kills within the past few months, one unsuccessful attempt. Current Status: Active. Feli Armstrong: Seventy-three kills within the past month, four unsuccessful. Current status: Active. Michael Humminton: Seventy kills, two unsuccessful. Current Status: Active." Tyler stopped reading them, humming a noise of confusion, "And the other two's profiles seemed to have closed?" He tried again, but his computer began to glitch, "Ah shit! Shit! Shit!" He exclaimed, putting it on the table and leaned forward to better examine the issue. 

Jamie, mimicked his movements, keeping his hands on his lover's waist, "What the hell, Tyler?" 

"I know! I know! There was probably a virus attached to the final two files," Tyler sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, " but don't worry, I have a virus of my own." He went to push the keys down but was stopped when the screen went black and a FaceTime call appeared, with no caller ID, "Should I answer it?" He asked Jamie, throwing an unsure glance over his shoulder, "It might be Patrick's dad."

"Should I go in the other room?" Jamie asked as the call canceled, but they called back almost immediately.

"Of course not, you're technically the leader, you stay. According to the rules, I should be the one leaving the room." 

"Answer it." 

"When I answer it, I have to act practically mindless, so don't avert any questions to me." Tyler clicked the green icon, leaning back in Jamie's lap, dragging their puppy on his lap, petting him.

Just as Tyler suspected, it was Patrick Senior, Patrick's father, sitting in his hideous brown leather office chair, Tyler rolled his eyes at the cliche. Patrick Senior offered them a half-assed grin. He cleared his throat, and began to speak, "Good Evening, Mr Benn. I've heard plenty about you from the other mafias, you've done some extraordinary things with Canada's very own Tyler Seguin. Good to see you as well Mr. Seguin."

" _Eat ass, Patrick_." Tyler spat, earning a glare from the man himself.

Jamie smacked the back of his head, in a soft manner, not wanting to hurt him, " _Tyler, Apologize._ " He gave the other leader an apologetic smile, "I do apologize for him, but aside from Tyler, why did you call?" 

Patrick Senior let out a dry laugh, "Well, I heard from some allies that you were able to form the Canadian Mafia into a more respectable group. You're doing well for someone who was never in it to begin with. I just wanted to call and give you some advice, so let's start with Seguin, you need to show more discipline with him, he's already out of control. As the Boss of the mafia-"

"I'm not the boss." Stated Jamie, a bored expression playing on his face, he chuckled dry at the change in features dancing across the Buffalo residence's face, "You look confused, what's confusing about what I said."

"It sounded like you said you weren't the boss." 

"I'm not." Jamie said nonchalantly, running his hand through Tyler's brown hair, "You see Mr. Kane, I'm only in a relationship with the Mafia Boss, it doesn't mean I'm the boss. Even though people tell you I am, it's only a cover, you see everything is done by my beautiful, beautiful boyfriend, Tyler Seguin, and I believe, as does everyone, that he does a remarkable job. Now before we let you go, we have a message for you." He looked straight at the camera, "If you do anything else to harm anyone dear to Sidney Crosby. We will not hesitate to take you down, you crossed the line with the Wasp Epidemic. I want you to call back your men and in return, we won't send in ours, it's an easy negotiation that even you can understand."

"You let the boy believe that he rules that household? Unbelievable."

"Did I hear a 'Yes I understand, Mr. Benn.'?"

"Now what makes you think that I would say that?" 

"We don't want to start an international war now, don't we?" 

"What allies do you have? As far as I'm concerned, no other Mafia that I have spoken to in the past three years agrees with the way things are run in Canada." Patrick Senior retorted. 

"We have managed to persuade a few people, change their views. France, they basically worship their spouses, a very good ally as well. Italy has always been on our side, they just needed a little shove. And, even though it was difficult, the Russians, they did a complete three-sixty on their views and prefer the way we run things." Cockily, Jamie, glanced at him, as if to say 'oh yeah, we have allies,' he pulled Tyler closer, "I'm going to ask one final time, pull your men out of this mission, or things will get ugly." 

"No." Was the final answer and the call ended.

 Tyler frowned, glancing over at Jamie, who was looking at the ground. It wasn't really a well thought out plan. In fact, they never planned on anything, they only spoke once or twice about the situation, but that was it. There was no plan of action in case some other Mafia Leader called, because that was a rare situation. Jamie on the other hand, didn't know what else to expect. His gaze was fixed on a certain spot, barely paying attention to anything else.

"Jamie, honey, are you okay?"  Tyler asked, pushing the dog out of his lap, and cupping his face in his hands, "Chubbs? Earth to Chubbs?" 

The other male stood up, pushing Tyler out of his lap, "Clean the house, it's filthy." He gave Tyler a kiss on the top of his head, holding it there for a second, before getting up and giving him one final look, "Then we'll start packing for Chicago."


	15. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Pat wasn't pregnant before, he sure as hell is now. Oh, plus Seguin, Crosby, and Benn.

Patrick sighed heavily, attempting to concentrate on chopping up some strawberries. It wasn't as if throwing up after getting out of bed meant he was pregnant, it was too early anyways. From what he read in the textbooks they gave him, male pregnancies start off similar to women, then end differently. Which means it's too early to be experiencing morning sickness, he was probably psyching himself out with the mere thought of it.

He blew a raspberry, putting the knife down and ran a hand through his hair, his dad was definitely going to kill him. Patrick added the fruit into a bowl, trying not to think about the outcomes of his actions. He went back to cutting fruit.

"What are you doing out of bed?" The voice startled Patrick. He yelped, missing the fruit with the silverware, and cut a clean line on his index finger. He hissed at the slight throb it left, dropping the knife with a nice clinking noise, Pat turned around to face Jonny who was walking up to him with a worried expression, "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Patrick's only response was a nod, he reached for a paper towel and put it on the small wound, "I'll go get you a bandaid."

Patrick grabbed the taller male before he could turn around, he was now trapped between Jonny and the counter, "Jon, I'm fine, it's a small cut, it's not bleeding a lot." He went back to wiping the on coming blood. Jonny on the other hand, stared intensely at him, not letting his eyes wander, "Jonny, you can get your shark eyes off of me, I told you I'm fine, I've had worse." Even after a few moments of comfortable silence, the gaze didn't once drop, and it was starting to slightly annoy him. Patrick's eyebrows furrowed as he looked up from his hand to glare at Jonny, "Wha-!" 

"I love you." That was enough to silence Patrick. He's heard Geno and Sid say it to each other once. He's heard the word before, but no one has ever actually said it to him and meant it. 

"What?" He was dumbfounded, he gave him a half-hearted smile, shaking his head, "You don't know what your saying, Jonny." He went to walk away but was stopped by the other male. 

Jonny kept a tight enough grip on both of Pat's arms to keep him from moving away, "I do know and I love you." 

"Please don't. I want something with you, I do, but I just don't know what to do. I don't know how to be in a physical or emotional relationship with someone other than Sidney and Artemi, it's not a privilege I grew up with." 

"Love isn't a privilege, it's not something that you have to earn. It's something that you should be familiar with, let me give you that familiarity."

Patrick stood still, gazing into Jonny's deep brown eyes. Those fucking eyes. He hated how much he was infatuated by them. He broke out of the trance like gaze, shrugging off Jonny's hands, "What the hell does that even mean?" And before Pat can even slither away, Jonny kisses him.

Almost immediately, Patrick melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's broad shoulders. The kiss was soft and intimate, it was better than the previous kisses they had. It was filled with comfort, love, and sweetness, and Patrick hated it. Jonny deepened the kiss, bringing on hand to Pat's thigh to hoist him up, encouraging him to wrap his legs around him. Pat understood, jumping up and bracing himself with his legs, Jonny turned them around to place Patrick on the island. 

Jonny slipped his hand under the over sized shirt, _his_  over sized shirt, that Patrick was wearing, caressing the bare skin on his hip bone with the pad of his thumb.

The brown haired male smirked into the kiss, pulling away to breathy say, "You're not wearing underwear."

Pat grinned blissfully and replied, "You ripped them, I wasn't just going to take a pair of yours." 

"Bedroom?" Jonny asked, Patrick nodded and jumped off the countertop, following Jonny as he led them both up the stairs. Patrick should probably be listening to his conscience, but everytime it tells him something, it seems wrong.

They made it to the bedroom, Jonny's bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

\------

"Hey!" 

What the hell? Patrick scrunched his nose up at the disruption, burying his face into Jonny's arm.

"Oh no you don't! Patrick Timothy Kane, get your ass up and put on some clothes!" 

Patrick cracked an eye open, glancing up at the dark figure looming over him. The door was wide open and there was some ruckus coming from downstairs. 

"C'moooon!!!!! I flew in this morning and  _this_ is how you greet me? Naked in your boyfriend's bed?" At the sound of Jonny being called his boyfriend, his eyes snapped completely open, and he was able to see who it was, "Oh! So you are awake!" Tyler picked up a pillow and threw it at Jonny, who didn't even react, "Wake your humongous boyfriend up, put on some clothes, and join the rest of us downstairs, we all need to talk."

Patrick groaned.

 _We_ probably consisted of Tyler, his boyfriend, Sidney, and himself. Maybe Jonny would be allowed to join, if they allowed it. Patrick sat up, shaking Jonny awake by his shoulder, "Jonny." No answer, "Jonny." Again no answer, just a loud snore, "Babe!" The nickname slipped out before he could even process it, Pat squinted his eyes shut, hoping Jonny didn't hear it.

"Hm?" Shit he heard, "Wha?" Jonny slurred, obviously still very drowsy. 

"Tyler Seguin's downstairs."

"How the hell did they get into my house?" His voice was really sexy in the morning. 

Patrick got off the bed, grabbing Jonny by the arm and pulled him up, "Come on! We have to talk about all this."

"Let's just sleep in, they can come back tomorrow." 

"No."

"Fine." Patrick snapped, a little more angrily than he meant. He left Jonny to sleep on the bed and started going through his drawers, "Where's your underwear?" 

"Don't you have your own?" Jonny mumbled, snuggling closer into the pillow. 

"Yeah but they're in the guest room." Patrick replied, rummaging through the found drawer, "Nevermind, found them." 

"There should be a pair that fits." 

"Yeah, yeah." 

Patrick found a decent sized pair, wiggling them on and immediately going to Jon's closet. Why did Jonny have such ridiculous taste? Polo. Polo. Polo. Dri-fit. Polo. Dri-fit. Dri-fit. Plain t-shirt. Fucking finally. He practically ripped the shirt from the hanger and threw it on.

He walked back to the bed, leaving a kiss on Jonny's lips, "Wake up when you're ready, I promise I'll start cleaning after the boys leave." Jonny grunted in response.

Patrick left the room, shutting the door quietly, the last thing on his list was waking Jonny up when he didn't want to be woken up. He stepped down the stairs, hoping that Jonny's house wasn't old enough to start creaking, and it definitely wasn't old. 

The first thing he noticed when he entered the enormous living room was Geno. He was there with Grayson on his lap and a fiancee staring at both of them as if they were the only two creatures on the earth. Jamie Benn was sitting on the recliner with his arm around Tyler who was on the arm rest, leaning into Jamie's side. 

"Look who decided to join us!" Tyler yelled when he caught sight of the blonde male, "So~, how are things in paradise?" All attention was on Pat, his face noticeably turned a scarlet red.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you guys get in?" It was probably too early to deal with this, what time was it anyways?"

Tyler grinned at him sheepishly, "I picked the lock, tell Jonny he's going to need a new one and a better alarm system because A) I broke the lock and B) you and Sid currently have two mafias looking for you guys." Patrick's eyes grew wide,  _two_ mafias? What happened to one? "That's right lover boy, not only is the Buffalo mafia after you guys, but so is the Australian."

"Why are they after me? I still have like a week until I have to go back? I thought they were after Sidney, the whole point was Sidney." Patrick scoffed, sitting down in the last chair around the tea table, "Why the hell are they trying to bring me back?" 

"Someone leaked information on you and Jonny, rather, they actually saw you two leaving the club together that one night. Someone in the Australian mafia saw him take you home." Sidney replied with a soft tone. He was heartbroken over it as well, knowing that if he didn't do something soon, his family could be harmed.

"Your dad called us yesterday, he's not pulling his men back until you and Sid go back home and marry who they want." Benn replied, all too knowingly. 

Patrick squinted at him, still confused as to why he was there, "Why the hell are you here?" 

"I'm basically the Canadian Mafia's boss." 

"Correction, I'm the boss, he's just dating me which kind of makes him boss, but not exactly."

"You never do anything." Tyler melted into Jamie's side even more, covering the other man's mouth with his hand.

"That's not the point!" He looked back at Patrick, his face shifting into a serious expression, "You currently have five people looking for you. Here. In Chicago. Feli Armstrong, Leo Jones, Michael Hummington, Jason Bureu, and Adam O'veil. Do you know any of these people?" 

Patrick's face paled, he knew all of those people. They were all the best people in the business. Ruthless, daring, awful people, with every tendency to kill. Sidney's face went blank, eyes wide, focused on the black carpet.

"Can you repeat that last name?" Sidney asked. Geno looked at him worryingly, his fiancee was never one to show how he was feeling. Grayson must have sensed there was something wrong, because he started to whimper.

"Sid?" Geno tried, gently bouncing their infant in his lap.

"Repeat that name." He said more sternly.

"Adam O'veil."

"Oh my god," he whispered brokenheartedly, pulling the cap he was wearing down to shield his eyes, "out of everyone it had to be him." 

Geno pulled him into his side, placing chin on the the cap-covered head, "What's wrong? Who's person?" He watched the expressions of Patrick, who doesn't seemed to have regained any color in his face and Tyler, who gave a melancholy, knowing look.

"That's the husband my dad chose for me." Sid broke down in tears, with Adam involved, something was definitely happening to somebody he cared about. 


	16. Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno walks out and the Andrew makes an appearance.

No one knew what to say. The only person who knew about Adam was Patrick, and that was only because the day that it was announced that he was getting married, he snuck over to his cousin's house and cried the night through. Geno was staring at his fiancee with an unreadable expression, it could have been hurt or even sympathetic. Was this true? Was his lover, the other parent of his child, really engaged to someone else? 

"Is true?" Geno rasped out, holding on to Grayson tightly, "You married to someone else? Other man?" he stood up before Sidney could answer his question.

Sidney stood up after him, grabbing onto his elbow, careful not to disturb his child, "Geno," his voice cracked, "it's not like that. I haven't-"

"No, Sid. You're married to other man!"

When Geno began a beeline towards the doors, Sidney began to follow, that was the cue for the other three to follow as well, "Don't walk away, listen to me!"

Grayson began to wail, as if he knew that his parents were in the midst of a fight, "No! You lie to me! Lie to son, don't deserve him." Geno snarled, and turned and walked out of Jonny's house, leaving his crying fiancee in his dust. Sidney could hear their car start up, and the hum of the car driving away.

Patrick walked up behind Sidney, hugging him close as his body shook in despair. Sidney wiped his eyes, turning in Patrick's arms he hid his face in the fabric on his shoulder, "He took our son..." he sniffled, gripping tightly onto the back of the blonde's shirt.

"I'll go talk some sense into him." Jamie patted his back sympathetically before darting out the door to pursue Sidney's lover. 

 Tyler awkwardly stood to the side, hesitating to join in on the hug. He sighed, enclosing the other two in his arms, "You know," he began, "I can always send people after him." Tyler suggested, earning a glare from Sidney.

"Just send people to protect them," Sidney's voice was cracking ever other word, "please. I can't let anything happen to either of them, I love them so much and if-if Adam were to harm them in anyway, I don't know what I'd do." 

\-------

Jonny woke up to continuous yelling, he sighed, thinking that it was probably just Pat and Sidney playing around. He actually got up when he heard his door slam shut. Twice. 

While he was getting some shorts on someone barged into his room. He jumped, immediately covering his penis with the underwear he held. 

"Chill we just had sex like six hours ago." Patrick said, eyeing Jonny as if he grew two more heads, "Anyways, you need to head downstairs."

"I'll be down in a little." Jonny announced, raking his eyes over Patrick's very alluring figure. Patrick nodded, turning to leave, "Wait!" Patrick stopped in his tracks, turning to look at the tall male. Jonny smiled and walked up to him, planting a kiss on the other male's much softer lips, "I love you, I'll meet you downstairs." 

 "Yeah." Pat stammered, rushing out of the door. 

\-------

He stumbled down the stairs, almost falling down twice. He slid on the tile and then clumsily regained his balance. 

"You good, Pat?" Tyler asked as Pat came into view. 

Patrick was dumbstruck, he whispered, "He said I love you!" Before sitting down next to Sidney and leaning his head on his shoulder, "How do I respond?" Sidney and Tyler let out similar chuckles, "Stop laughing at me!" 

"Just say I love you back." Tyler said, leaning back on the couch, "It's not that hard." 

"Says you."

"Did you tell your boyfriend to get ready?" 

As if on cue, Jonny waltzed down the staircase, "Hey," he greeted, but stopped when he saw Tyler, "Tyler? What are you doing here?" 

Tyler rolled his eyes in response, "Hi, Canadian Mafia, hey do me a favor and go after Geno and Jamie, thanks. Oh and you need a new lock."

"Uhh..." 

"I'll talk to you later." The Canadian told, pointing in the direction of Jonny's door, "Go. Now. Jamie will send you where they are." 

"First of all, this is my house." Jonny stated, Patrick rolled his eyes and got up to stand in front of Jonny. He gave him a look, "I'm not leaving my own home because Tyler said so."

"Please, Jonny, we really need to talk in private." He shot Jonny his pair of sparkling blue eyes, pouting a bit to really persuade him, "Please?"

Jonny sighed, pulling the smaller male into a hug, "Fine." He kissed his golden locks before leaving to slip on a pair of shoes. When he came back he had his car keys in his hands and an old warn out Blackhawks cap, "Don't burn my house down, Seguin." Jonny laid out, shooting a look at Tyler just before leaving the door. 

Once they all heard the soft click of the door shutting, they all turned their attention on each other. 

"So what the hell are we going to do?" Tyler asked, shifting his gaze between Sid and Pat, "They're not after me, they're after you two. If you guys don't do anything, you'll both end up getting people killed."

Sidney glanced down, eyes still red and puffy from crying beforehand, "What if Patrick and I go back to Buffalo and-"

"No." Tyler cut him off, "There are other ways to win this without you guys going over there."

Patrick scoffed, leaning into the arm rest of the couch, "What do you have in mind?"

\-------

Geno looked into his rearview mirror, his and Sidney's son was fast asleep in his carseat after about ten minutes of crying for his mother. Grayson had always been attached to Sidney, mostly because the three month old has been around him the most. Evgeni held this melancholic feeling in his chest, knowing that there will be important days that he will miss, like Grayson's first words, his first steps. There would also be important days he'll miss when it came to Sidney. He wasn't mad at Sidney, he was disappointed in his fiancee for not telling him that he was engaged. He needed to think things through, he wanted to know that marrying Sidney was the best decision. 

He pulled into the driveway of the Shaw residence, he couldn't leave Grayson with Duncan and Brent because they were still in the hospital, they have been for the past four days, Brent was still in a coma. His second option was Brandon and Andrew, although Andrew was still a bit childish, he had matured a bit since Brandon had gotten pregnant. Geno stepped out of the car and opened the back door, Grayson had began to turn in his sleep, gurgling as he woke up. His eye's fluttered open to reveal Sidney's brown eyes, they stared at his father, blinking a few times to adjust to the light before his face broke into a smile. Evgeni leaned into the car and unbuckled the carseat and carefully took it out, wary of bumping the object. He reached in and grabbed the baby bag, slinging the strap over his shoulder. 

One thing the Russian would never understand, is why they had so many steps leading up to the door. He reached the door and rang the doorbell and was greeted by the barking of the dogs that Andrew owned, ironically. He could hear the Blackhawk telling his dogs to back away from the door, the door swung open and Shaw smiled at the man. 

"Hey, Geno!" He greeted, then quickly turned his attention to the carseat, "Hello, Grayson!" Andrew stepped aside and allowed Geno to enter his house, "Brandon's upstairs sleeping, he said that the babies were 'draining his energy'." He said, closing the door, "So, why the emergency babysitting? Is Sidney busy?" 

Geno sat on their black couch, placing the carseat on the floor in front of him, taking Grayson out, "We got in fight. Could not look at him." 

"Really?" Shaw asked, clearly shocked, for the longest time, their peers knew them as one of the most strongest couples, aside from Duncan and Brent Keith, "You guys were doing so well, what the hell happened?"

"He lie. Say he was going to marry someone else. Already engaged before he met me." At this point, he wasn't upset, Geno was mad. Mad at the fact that even if Sidney did lie about a whole lot, even if he was a completely different person than what he told him, he still loved him.

"Who?"

"I'm don't know. Man's name is Adam. His father tell him to marry him, and he has to, no choice." He cradled the baby against his neck, letting his son fall asleep and drool on him, "Thank you for watching Grayson."

"It's no problem, we could definitely use the practice."  

Once Grayson was fully asleep, he handed him to Andrew, who carefully put the baby in his arms and leaned against the back of the couch for more support. Geno said his goodbyes to both Andrew and Grayson, before heading for the door, not wanting to disturb his son. 

"Hey, Geno, " Andrew called, "Make sure you guys go to visit Brent in the hospital before you leave, he would really appreciate it."

"Is he awake?" 

"He's been slipping in and out of conscience, but the doctors say it's fine, maybe you guys could see Parker. Dunks says he looks a lot like Brent." Andrew whispered, not wanting to wake up Geno's kid, "And fix things with Sid, there has to be a reason as to why he didn't tell you about Adam." For once, the mutt was making sense.


	17. Shaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shaw's are babysitting Grayson, Brent knows something, and a lot of fluff. Plus some extra. (Also sorry I haven't posted in a while, school is a pain.)

He regained some color over the past few days and was able to breathe on his own. Duncan never thought he'd see Brent lying practically lifelessly on a hospital bed. It's been almost a week since Brent had a C-section and given birth to Peter. Peter had been born a little less than average when it came to his size, but it doesn't set off any alarm in Duncan's head. 

Since Brent had been in a coma, he has been bottle feeding Peter, and he only wished that brent could do the same. He stared down at his son, taking in his features. It's as if Brent had been sent back in time to when he was a baby. Peter cooed as he suckled on the nipple, staring at Duncan with wide, blue eyes, his hands clenching and unclenching as if he wanted to grab something.

"Hey, Petes." Duncs cooed, earning a confused glance from the new born, "Can't wait for you to meet your mama, he's going to be so happy to see you." When Peter was finished, Duncan cradled him against his shoulder and began to burp him. A soft knock sounded throughout the room, "Come in." Duncan called, standing up carefully to greet the rest of his family, who just walked in.

"Dad!" Liam shouted, but quieted down when he saw his mom laying in the hospital bed, Lucas and Jack did as well, while Corey stayed in the doorway,"Mom..." he whispered as his eyes began to water, he looked at Duncs, tears threatening to fall, "What happened to Mom?" He asked.

"Mom's going too be fine, we just need to make sure he gets all the rest he can." Duncs turned his attention to Crow, "Thanks for bringing them, I know it's probably a bit short notice." He watched the kids run up to Brent's bed side, and quietly stare at him.

"It's fine, how's he doing?" 

 Duncan sighed putting Peter back in his incubator, "He's managing, he's finally able to breathe on his own." He whispered, trying to hold back tears, "Everytime he wakes up, he mumbles things like 'where is he?' Or 'Is he okay?' And the doctors think it's him wanting to know where Peter is." 

"Papa! Mom's waking up!" Announced Liam, practically bouncing on Brent's bed, Duncan's eyes shot over to his lover's limp figure, and sure enough, his eyes were beginning to open.

Duncan instantly rushed over to Brent's bedside, with Crow in tow, grabbing his cold hand and brushed some of his dark hair out of his face. 

"Duncs?" He muttered, voice raspy and a bit dry, his eyes locked with his husband's, "Is he okay?" He asked. 

The other nodded, not fully understanding the question, "Peter's perfectly fine, do you want to see him? I'm going to call your doctor," Duncan turned to Corey, "Crow, go get-"

"No." Grabbing tightly onto Duncan's hand, Brent pulled him closer, "Artemi. Patrick. Sidney. Grayson. Tyler." He began to cough, his throat too dry for him to speak, but he forced himself to anyways, "Where are they?" He rasped out, turning his head just a little to better view Duncs, "The nurse... the doctor... work for a mafia."

\-------

Brandon knew of them babysitting Grayson, he did, he just didn't expect to sleep through three hours of a fussy Grayson and a trying-his-best Andrew. The second he opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of teary-eyed brown ones. His husband was sitting in the bed next to him, helping Grayson sit up.

"When was he dropped off? Why didn't you wake me?" Brandon asked, sitting up right the best that he could, "What time is it?" Grayson reached out for him and he gladly picked the baby up and set down softly on his belly.

"It's almost seven." Andrew replied, sliding closer to the other on the bed, "You slept a long-ass time."

"You try carrying the twins, then tell me that I sleep for too long." Brandon snapped, making faces at Grayson, who began to gurgle and smile, "This is how you make a baby laugh, watch closely, Andrew."

Andrew scoffed, "Of course I know how to make a baby laugh." 

"Then why was he crying for so long?" Andrew glared at him, stuck on how to retort, "Exactly, next time, don't complain. Let's go downstairs, I think he might be hungry." Brandon got out of bed with the help of Andrew, who gave him a smug look while assisting him. The other only rolled his eyes, adjusting Grayson so he was sitting on his hip, "You think you could run in front of me to start him a bottle?" 

Andrew kissed his cheek before retorting, "Everyone can run ahead of you, babe." and ran away before his lover could give him a good smack. Brandon glared at the place where the immature one was last. Grayson grabbed a hold of his hair, tugging at the brown feature, and cooing in delight when Brent made a noise of discomfort and gave him a pout. 

He clapped his hands together and smiled, while Brandon grabbed on to the moving hands and kept them still, "You think that's so funny, don't you?" He asked, only earning him a bigger grin than last time, he kissed Grayson's forehead and started his slow descent down the stairs. Fuck Andrew for wanting a big house with a spiral stair case. 'Let's get it for our kids' he had said, convincing the Syrian to agree on the house. "Hey, babe! How's that bottle going? Getting confused with the directions again?" He teased, but got no reply. He shrugged it off and continued his slow process. Once he finally got downstairs, he held Grayson tighter, feeling a sense of uneasiness wash over him, "Andy?" He called walking into the kitchen, but finding no sign of his significant other, there was a baby bottle on the ground, but no Andrew.  Brandon decided to leave it there and scope out his child-like husband, "Andy, this isn't funny! Where are you?" He wandered into his connecting living area and found Andrew face first on the couch. He rolled his eyes at the sight, walking up to the other and nudging him on the shoulder, "Haha, very funny. I didn't take that long." He readjusted Grayson, bending down and shoving his head. That's when he noticed the blood pooling around his head on their leather sofa. He gasped and stood up, a little too fast for their intruder's liking, because whoever they were cocked their gun and placed it against the back of his head.

\-------

"We have an emergency at the residence of Andrew and Brandon Shaw! I need two snipers and three sniffers at the house immediately. I'm also going to need medical personal." Tyler sped down the highway, going fifty over the actual limit, he naturally cut off any and all cars that were in his way. He had gotten a call from Duncan, telling him that Brent woke up wondering if Grayson was okay, this set off multiple alarms in Sidney's head and he had demanded they rush over to the Shaw's house a soon as possible.

"Copy that." A man responded through the private mafia station on his radio. 

Tyler gripped the steering wheel, making a sharp turn off an exit and ran a red light. 

"Tyler, we got company!" Sidney announced, turning his body to better look at the on coming vehicle. He had noticed the car before, finding it sketchy how they had been going the same speed limit as them and tailing them for the past five minutes.

Patrick looked as well. The car was black, windows tinted, and looked to be tail-gating them. Suddenly, the people in the car began to shoot, multiple bullets piercing through the car that belonged to Jonny. Patrick laid his head low, holding his head in hims lap. Tyler cursed, losing control of the wheel. They stopped firing, taking it as an opportunity to get closer, effectively rear ending them.

"Fuck!" He jolted forward in his seat then regained control, glancing in the rear view mirroe, and pressing down more on the gas, "Why the fuck doesn't he carry guns in this car?" 

"Because he's not a notorious Mafia leader. Now drive faster!" Sidney shouted, clutching his left upper arm as it started to bleed.

Tyler noticed this and ripped a part of his flannel, handing in to the other Candian, "Tie it up." Patrick on the other hand, didn't notice the bullet in his left shoulder until he had moved it, abd cried out in pain, "You okay back there pat?" 

"He was shot in the clavical!" Sidney stated, and proceeded to leap into the back seat to help his cousin. He went to touch the wound, but right when he did, they rear ended them and began to unload their rounds again. Tyler hissed as a bullet grazed his neck, instinctively he grabbed it, trying to apply pressure of the wound, only to have him lose control again spin, crashing into multiple other cars. Tyler's head collided with the steering wheel, knocking him out.

Jonny's car flipped and span at the same time, jostling all of them around. 

Their car came to a stop once it rolled down a ditch taking other civilians' cars with it. 

Sidney's side door was ripped open, and he was pulled out, the personal not being gentle with him at all. His vision was blurring, and he could tell that he was in a mixed state of consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Tyler..? Patrick..?" He whispered, hoping that they were okay. He could feel himself being picked up and placed in the back seat of the car. Then someone had creepily said: 

"I finally have you back, my sweet, sweet wife." Sidney couldn't see, but he was able to put a face and name to the voice.


	18. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets France and Russia involved.

"One move, and I'll blow your fucking brains out." The man threatened. Brandon's breath caught in his throat as he tried to keep quiet and still, while Grayson began to wail violently at the intruder. Brandon squeezed his eyes shut and the man tapped the back of his head with the pistol, making Brandon let out an involuntary whimper, "Turn around." He didn't comply, the man didn't like that, so he tapped the gun a little harder, before drawing it back and aiming it at the ceiling, letting go of a round, "I said turn around! Or do you want a bullet through that pretty head of yours?" Brandon sucked in a breath, slowly turning around, facing the intruder. The man was tall and built, with brown eyes and black hair, and a few tribal tattoos going down his neck and under his black button up shirt, "Name?" 

"B-Brandon Shaw." Brandon whispered, stuttering his first name. He cursed at himself and held Grayson closer.

"Brandon Shaw? A beautiful name for a beautiful person." The man tapped his chin with the barrel of the gun, "Maybe I'll take you back with me, have you bear my children." 

The pregnant male's eyes grew wide at the comment, shaking his head 'no' frantically, "N-no, no, no, no." He pleaded, "Please don't. Please!" 

"Give me the child and come with me," The guy demanded, pointing the gun towards Andrew's limp form, "Or else, your precious husband will have a bullet through his heart." 

Brandon's eyes began to water. He couldn't do much with a five month belly with twins, and a crying three-month old in his arms, "Please don't! Take me, but don't kill my husband or take Grayson, please..." He let the tears fall, hoping it was enough to  convince the man. 

"It ain't that simple." He laughed, and let out a whistle, a signal, "Alright boys, grab'em."

Almost immediately Grayson was ripped out of his arms, causing the baby to cry even harder. Brandon's heart broke at the sound, another man came around behind him, twisting Brandon's arms. Brandon couldn't take his eyes away from Grayson, who was being put into his car seat and taken away. He struggled against the hold of the man, trying to break away. The second intruder wasn't having it, he pulled out a pocket knife and held it to Brandon's abdomen.

"Move one more fucking time, and your children won't finish this term." Brandon stilled at the threat, allowing the man to zip tie his hands behind his back, "Walk." He shoved Brandon a little too hard, getting a scold from the first man.

"Hey! Hey! Watch it! That's my future wife right there!" The second man rolled his eyes, continuing the haul Brandon behind him. They stopped infront of a small black car with heavily tinted windows. They put Grayson in the car first, not being very gentle with him. The first man then helped him get in, slamming the door shut. He looked down at Grayson, whose crying had settled down, and was now letting down small whimpers, he leaned over, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sit back in your seat." The second man instructed, striking fear into Brandon's heart. He only prayed that someone would find Andrew before he bled out.

\-------

 Jamie wasn't one to get into Tyler's extreme mafia business, but when he didn't answer any of his texts or calls, he recalled what Tyler had first told him when he found out.

_'If, for any reason, I don't respond to your first five texts and three first phone calls. Worry.'_

"Has Tyler answered?" Asked Jonny, who was trying to get a hold of his house phone himself, "They're not answering the house phone." 

Jamie bit his lip, concern clear on his face, "I'll try to call-" his phone rang, cutting him off, he quickly looked at it, getting even more worried when it wasn't Tyler, he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Jamie." It was Carlos, Tyler's most trusted nurse, "Have you seen Tyler anywhere?" 

"No, why? Have you?" Jonny and Geno looked at him, reading his emotion. Jamie put the phone on speaker, allowing the other two to hear.

There was muffled voices in the background before Carlos finally said, "Nah, he called us in earlier, told us to hurry over to Brandon and Andrew Shaw's home. Said that it was an emergency and they needed medical help and a few snipers and what not. That was four hours ago." 

Jamie cursed, punching the nearest wall, ignoring the pain that spiked through it, "What the fuck do you mean that was hours ago? What about the Shaws? Why is there an emergency at the Shaw's house?"

"When we got here, there was baby bottles and formula on the floor, Andrew was lying on the couch in a pool of his own blood." 

"What about Grayson and Brandon?" He put his phone on the hotel's side desk, and began to pick at the injury.

"When we got here they were no where to be seen."

Geno stood up at the information, but was pushed to sit back down by Jonny, who held a finger up and asked, "How's Andrew?"

"Mr. Toews," Carlos greeted, "he's fine, needed a lot of stitches, it seems he got it from a pistol to the forehead. He'll have a bruise on his forehead and he has a busted lip." 

"Has he said anything?" Jamie intervened. Geno was on the edge of his seat, waiting for any news on his son.

"Yeah, he said that some guys came looking for Grayson." 

"Any thoughts?" 

"They took both Grayson and Brandon." Carlos explained, there was some more muffled chatter, and then Carlos had added, "And Jonny's car was in an accident." 

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked, just as confused as Jonny was, "No one should be driving his car." 

"Well someone was, and whoever it was crashed it going about 90 off the 304 exit. Not only that but there were bullet holes and three different blood types, two in the back and one in the front." 

Jamie paled, begging that it wasn't Tyler, "Keep me posted and find my fucking family." He ordered, and hung up the phone, throwing it hard into the wall causing the device to shatter into multiple pieces. 


	19. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney, Tyler, and Patrick wake up in the cellar of the Buffalo Mafia's base. They bring Brandon in and Patrick gets news and almost killed.

Tyler groaned in pain, flinching away from someone's touch. The person, annoyed, clicked their tongue, reaching for the same spot only to have Tyler flinch away again.

"Tyler! God dammit! Stop moving!" They snapped, jostling him around.

"Pat?" He murmured, opening his eyes just a little bit to see a blurry figure with brown hair leaning over him.

"Pat's in the corner, he's injured pretty badly." Sid had replied, using the clean part of his shirt to wipe off some of the dried blood on his friend's forehead.

Tyler began to sit up, clutching at his ribs as they popped and shifting, sending pain throughout his body. He hissed at the feeling, Sidney’s attention turning to him almost immediately, “Where are we?” 

Sidney moved with him, and that’s when Tyler noticed the blood seeping through Sidney’s shirt. Sidney looked across the room, to the blonde mass of curls and bruises and blood, being supported by only a wall, there was Patrick, “We’re in the cellar in the Buffalo Mafia’s base.” He replied, getting up and limping over to where Patrick was, “They took some blood from him, I think it’s to make sure that he’s not... you know.” Sid slumped against the wall, sliding down next to Patrick.

”Oh... do you think?” 

“Yeah.”

————

 Jamie half expected to find the place destroyed, to have blood everywhere and walls torn down. Instead, there was Carlos, standing infront of Andrew while another one of their medical staff stitched up his forehead. 

“What the hell happened?” Jamie asked once he stepping into the living. Carlos turned around, arms crossed, looking scared. He probably was, he had to explain to the technical mafia boss why his boyfriend and friends were missing, “Where the hell is my boyfriend?” 

“Sir.” Carlos mumbled, not making eye contact.

”Answer my question, Carlos. Where is my boyfriend? Where is Jonny’s boyfriend? Where’s Geno’s fiancé and Andrew’s husband?” He pointed to each male as he said them, exaggerating his questions. He was not happy, Jamie wanted to know that Tyler was safe.

”We don’t know, but I got-“ 

Jamie cut him off, shocking Jonny and Geno, “Oh you don’t know? What if it was your husband and your daughter?” At the mention of his family, Carlos’s face went blank, he shut up, “Exactly.” Jamie said, after not receiving a reply, “Find them, call Rick, and tell him to find out where the hell they are.” 

————

 Once everything was settled down, Jamie added more security to the house. The four men sat in Andrew’s living room, quietly conversing about anything that would get their minds off of the sudden kidnappings with beer in their hands.

“Do you know how Brent’s doing?” Jonny had asked, playing with the small amount of beer that was left in his cup.

Andrew stared up at the ceiling from his laying position, his entire body laid out on the couch, “He’s fine, recovering well. He’s the one who called Sidney, or so I was told. Tyler called that male nurse that was working on me, he was driving down here and was trying to make it on time.” 

“How’s Peter? Last time I saw him it was an hour after he was born and boy was he tiny.” Jonny said, relaxing into the couch, “I know Duncs said he was sleeping a lot.”

”He does, he’s a quiet baby.” 

Geno glared at the two of them, “Are we going to pretend they not gone?” He fumed, standing angrily, “My son and fiancé missing! You act like nothing wrong!”

“You don’t think the rest of us don’t have someone who was taken?” Jamie calmly stated, looking Geno deadly in the eyes, “They took them for a reason, and that reason will help us get them out.”

”How’d you do it Jamie?” Jonny asked, getting Jamie’s attention, “How’d you still stay with Tyler after he told you?” 

Jamie took a sip of his beer, placing it down on the coffee table with a clink, “Love.” He replied, “As cliche as it sounds, love really can over power. When he told me, I really did try hating him, he not only put me in danger, but Jordie too. That’s when I realized that that’s why he told me. He was trying to get us out of danger. To be honest, there is no other way to deal with it, you just deal.”

The boys went quiet, soaking in the silence that came after. Geno’ anger calmed down, but there was still an ache in his heart, wishing that the last time he saw his husband wouldn’t be after a fight.

————

All three of them were huddled together in the corner farthest from the door, collecting each other’s body heat.

Sidney awoke to the metal door of the cellar being thrown open. He shifted, stirring both Patrick and Tyler as well. He drowsily looked, eyes opening wide once he saw who it was. 

“Adam?” He whispered, fear striking him in the chest, he attempted to back up against the wall as Adam stalked closer to him.

”It’s been a while, my dear.” 

“Not long enough.” Sidney spat, moving so he was infront of Pat and Tyler, “What do you want, Adam.” Adam bent down infront of him and pulled out his pocket knife. He opened it and ran the sharp edge down Sidney’s face, “Don’t touch me you sick bastard!” Sidney shoved the knife away from him. That woke up the other two.

”I never really liked the way you spoke to me.” Adam tisked, waving his knife at Sidney, “I came here for a negotiation, but since you’re being a bitch, I won’t give you a choice.” He stood up and roughly grabbed Patrick by his good arm, pulling him up, “I’ll trade you.” He said.

Patrick struggled against him, pulling his arm and ignoring the pain coursing through his body, “Let go of me!” He screamed, Sidney and Tyler shot up, charging towards Adam.

”I wouldn’t if I were you guys.” Adam taunted and wolf whistled, stopping the other two in their tracks, “I said I’d trade you.” Another man came in, one that Sidney knew all too well, and threw a very pregnant Brandon in their direction, “Thank you, Leo.” Sidney and Tyler caught him before he could stumble too badly and injure the babies, “We’ll see you boys later.” Adam smirked, and picked up a still defiant Patrick, and threw him over his shoulder. Patrick kicked and screamed and all Sid can do was listen to his screams fade as they walked farther. 

Tyler turned his attention to Brandon, who was unconscious at the moment, he laid him down on his side and crouched beside him.

”I can’t believe the grabbed Brandon.” Sid stated, sitting criss crossed to provide a pillow, “I never thought they’d sink low enough to put a pregnant person in danger.”

“Mafias don’t care, Sid, you should know this.” Tyler said, feeling around Brandon’s baby bump to check for any injuries, “From what I can tell, the babies are fine. Any head injuries?” 

“No, he’s fine up here.” 

Tyler nodded, going to lay on his back but stopping when he felt the agonizing pain in his ribs, “Ow! Ow! Just kidding! I’m not laying down.” He took a deep breath and scrunched his face up as the pain subsided. The least they could do is patch them up, “Jamie better fucking find us fast, I am not sleeping on this could floor for more than two days.”

”Really?” Sidney scoffed, unbelievable, “we got kidnapped and that’s what your cranky about? Besides, Jamie seems to know what he’s doing, it’s Geno and Jonny I’m worried about.”

”Why they get into fights all the time.” 

“Hockey fights, not full out mafia wars.” 

Tyler shrugged, sitting up and staring at Brandon, “Let’s hope they get here before they do anything to Brandon.”

————

“Look who decided to join us from his mission! If it isn’t my favorite nephew! So tell me, Patty,” Adam manhandled him into his father’s office, making him kneel and face his uncle as he spoke, “what was your mission again? How many times can you fuck a single hockey player in a month?” His uncle laughed, everyone else in the room joining in.

Patrick ignored him, not meeting anyone’s eyes, ”Where’s Grayson?” He demanded.

“Now look at you! Pregnant with some random guy’s bastard child.” His uncle circled the room, a knife in hand, pointing his hands toward the rest of the mafia members.

”I’m not pregnant. Now tell me where Grayson is.” Patrick tried again.

”That’s not even the best part: it’s Jonathan Toews’ baby! Just like his older cousin, Patty here, got knocked up by some big shot Captain, now tell me, Patrick,” He stopped infront of the blonde, getting in his face, “How’s it feel being a whore.” 

“I’m not a whore. Where. Is. My. Nephew.” Patrick growled, earning him a rather harsh kick from Adam.

”Not until you answer my question. How’s it like being a whore?”

Patrick spit in his face and growled at the comment, “I don’t know why your asking me, if you’ve been married more than once!” He shot back, his uncle glared at him, and took his knife, stabbing it right above Patrick’s abdomen.

”Oops. Maybe this time you won’t go sleeping around with someone who’s not your husband.” Patrick gasped as he felt the knife slide out of him, shaking at the excruciating feeling, “Congratulations, you were pregnant.”


	20. Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of a little boy, Tyler and Sidney are able to patch up Patrick. Brent gets released from the hospital and has a slightly hard time accepting his condition.

"Is there any way for us to get out of here?" Sidney complained, Tyler kept throwing pebbles at the window that was way up on the wall, "Throw harder."

"You do this with an injured arm." Tyler snapped, throwing a rock near Sidney's feet.

Sidney kicked the bundle of minerals, and replied, "That's why I had you do it."

Brandon whimpered loudly, drawing both Tyler and Sidney's attention, "What the hell is going on Sid? Where are we?" Brandon asked, sitting in the corner of the room curled into himself, mostly to protect his belly.

Sidney paced around the cell like structure, running his hands continuously through his hair, "We're where my family keeps people they want to hold captive."

Brandon's eyes grew wide, "What? Why? Who the hell is your family?" he tried to control his voice, but it was far too shaky to do so. 

"Buffalo mafia, were you not in the locker room when we said this?" 

"Why did they take us?" Brandon asked, eyes glued on the floor.

Tyler looked at Sidney, as if to look for an answer too. When he didn't answer, Tyler took it upon himself, "Let's just say that Sidney over here and Patrick did something both of their daddies didn't approve of. They both go knocked up by people that their dad's said no to."

"Hey, hey!" Sidney interfered, stopping his pacing to glare at Tyler, "We don't know if Patrick got knocked up yet."

"Patrick's pregnant?" Brandon questioned, eyes switching between them, "Is it Tazer's?"

Sidney nodded, "His dad leads this mafia. Patrick was already about to be taken off the market by some sleazy guy his father chose. They took me and Patrick because they want to get us married to the men they chose for us. They took Tyler because he's the leader of the Canadian mafia. They took you because you were in the way of getting Grayson." 

"Grayson..." Brandon whispered, coming to realization, "I'm so sorry, Sidney," he began to cry, "they took Grayson. I'm so sorry!" Brandon wallowed, covering his face in his hands. Tyler and Sidney both crouched down next to him, Tyler rubbed circles on his back while Sidney took both of his hands. 

"Brandon, honey, it's fine. They wouldn't do anything to him, I know they won't. It's not your fault they're awful people. I need you to stop crying, it's not good for the babies." Sidney said, wiping the tears from Brandon's cheeks, "Why don't you tell me about them, you found out the genders of them, right? Just a few days ago." Sid suggested, sitting criss-cross in front of him. 

Brandon nodded, taking in a deep breath and releasing it before he began to speak, "A boy and a girl, we're having a boy and a girl." 

"Really? Congratulations, do you know what you guys were going to name them?"

Brandon shook his head, "I haven't had a chance to tell him."

Tyler looked at Sidney and mouthed,  _"Nice going, dipshit."_ earning an eye roll from Sid. 

"Delivery!" Adam burst through the iron door, with a bloodied Patrick being supported by two of his henchmen behind him. Sidney gasped, at the sight, getting ready to lunge at Adam if he needed. Tyler shielded Brandon, protecting him  from anything that the three males could do, "Here you go, Sweetheart, I thought you'd appreciate Patty being brought back in one piece. Guys, drop him. " The two men came forward, letting go of Patrick's arms and letting him crumble to the ground like a rag doll, "We'll be back later. Mostly for you, Brandon." Adam announced, giving Brandon a small smirk when he watched him cower behind Tyler, before leaving the cellar with a slam of the door.

Right when the door closed, Sidney frantically crawled over to Patrick's side, taking off his shirt to better inspect his injury. It was obviously still fresh, gushing a good amount of blood that could possibly kill him if they didn't stop it.

"We need - We need, to stop his bleeding, we can't just let him bleed out." Sidney said, frantically pushing down on the wound to apply pressure, "Do either of you, by chance, have anything that could help him?"

"They picked our pockets before they threw us in here," Tyler stated, "use his shirt for now, it should stop the bleeding."

Sid nodded, bundling Pat's shirt and applying it to the blonde's abdomen.

A soft knocking sounded in the room, followed the voice of a small child, startling everyone in the room, "Hello?" 

"Hello..." Sidney drawled, confused we as to who was speaking.

"Hi!" The voice said, "I'm Sebastian! I'm four years old!" The voice was coming from the window.

Sidney smiled a little and motioned for Tyler to switch places with him. Tyler slid over to him, the room was small enough for him to do so. Sidney stood up and walked closer to the window, "Hi Sebastian, I'm Sidney."

"Hi Sidney! I know all about you, my mom told me about you, she said you were a mistake and hopes I never end up like you!" He happily said, a little too happy in Sid's opinion. Tyler snickered, "But don't worry, I actually like you. You should love who you love!"

"Thank you, honey." Sidney preened, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, sir!" 

"Do you think you can get us a medical kit? With stitching needles and everything."

"Okay!" Sebastian said and Sidney could hear his small footsteps fade off. 

Tyler sighed, looking down at Patrick's limp body. His bleeding had stopped a little, but Tyler didn't know whether or not to take it as a good sign. Patrick was looking grey, almost as if he was dead already, but Tyler could feel his heartbeat, even if it was slow and barely there.

\-------

Brent groaned as Duncan helped him sit up on his hospital bed, his back was killing him and so were the staples that he got from the emergency c-section he had to get. When he woke up, he didn't freak out like the doctors had said, in fact after his freak out about the nurse and the doctor, he wanted to hold Parker and gawk at him. And to Duncan's delight, he was able to get pictures of him holding Parker. 

Duncan helped Brent take off the hospital gown and began to help him put on his change of clothes, being extra careful when he got near the stitches, "C'mon, do you think you can lift your leg up?" Brent shook his head. Duncan picked up his leg and slipped on the yoga pants he had brought for him one leg at a time, "there you go. You excited to go home?" Duncan asked, looking up at Brent, who smiled down at him and nodded. 

"I haven't been home in a while, I miss our bed, the boys, our team." Brent sighed and looked at the car seat with the blanket over it, "I can't wait for Parker to see his room. Well, technically he can't see shapes until he's older, but you get what I mean." 

"Of course I do. He'll love his room." Duncan stated, standing up with Brent's white shirt, "You don't have to lift your arms up for this part." He gently placed the shirt over his head, stopping to fit Brent's arms in the sleeve holes, "you got the rest of the shirt?" 

Brent nodded and pulled the rest of the cotton over his bandaged staples, "Fuck it hurts." Brent winced, as Duncan slipped on a pair of his socks and shoes. Duncan stopped what he was doing worried that it was him causing his pain, "It's not you Duncs, it's my legs and back and the staples, it all hurts." He shut his eyes from the pain and Duncan leaned up to kiss him.

"Do you need help getting to your wheel chair?" Brent nodded and went to stand up, but cried out in pain when he put pressure on his legs, "Don't, I'll help you." Brent pressed his lips in a thin line, beginning to get frustrated. He wrapped his arms around Duncan's neck. Duncan picked him up bridal style and placed him gently in his wheel chair, "Think you'll be able to hold Grayson's car seat?"

"Of course I will I'm not completely useless." Brent muttered. 

Duncan picked up Parker's carseat, doing his best to not wake up his son. He placed the carrier on Brent's lap, "You're not useless, babe." He told Brent, planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

Brent secured the car seat in his lap. He lifted the blanket draped on it and stared at Parker lovingly, he let a smile slip on his lips, "He's so cute." He cooed, smiling even bigger when Parker let out a tiny snore. Duncan, on the other hand, couldn't help himself, and took his phone out and snapped a quick picture without Brent noticing. Brent looked up at him just as he put his phone away, "We did good with him too, didn't we, Duncs?"

Duncan stood behind his wheel chair, and leaned over him to look inside the car seat at Parker, "We always do, he looks exactly like you. So, that means he is absolutely adorable." Brent blushed, and smiled up at him, "Let's get out of here, we can finally show the boys Parker."

He placed Brent's Under Armour bag on his should and wheeled Brent out of the hospital room. They stopped by the front desk to say bye to a few of Brent's favorite nurses. 

"Well, Brent, what do you say about a fifth kid?" Duncan joked.

Brent looked up at him and gave him a look that said he did not find it funny, "No."

Duncan laughed, kissing his forehead, "I'm kidding, I would never do that to you." 

"You better not, all you do is provide the sperm, I do all the difficult work." Brent pointed out, "Plus, I don't think Q would enjoy me being out for another season, he'd probably kick your ass or made you do suicides."

Duncan stopped in front of their car, he unlocked the doors and opened it, placing both the baby bag and Brent's hospital bag in the backseats, pushing them to the other side to make room for Parker, "Maybe he'll thank me for not having to hear you all the time." He took Parker's car seat and proceeded to buckle him in the car.

When he was sure Duncan had finished with Parker, Brent slapped his arm, before playfully saying, "Oh please, without me, you don't know what to do."

"Without you, I wouldn't have a beautiful husband and four incredible children." 

Brent's face heated up, he hid a grin, "Without you  _I_ wouldn't have four kids and an asshole of a husband I tolerate." 

Duncan faked a gasp, pretending to be offended, "I should have you sleep on the couch." they both laughed at the remark, Brent knew it was suppose to mock him because he  _has_ made Duncan sleep on the couch before, and of course, he would wake up with Duncan wrapped around him the next morning, "Do you want to sit with Parker or in the front?"

"With Parker."

Brent allowed Duncan to pick him up bridal style and adjust him in the car, "I can't wait till they see Parker outside of the hospital."

"What about Liam, Lucas, and Jack? Did any of them get to hold him?" Brent questioned, buckling up his seatbelt.

"No, they were more worried about you, they though that Parker was the reason you were in the hospital for so long."

"Oh no, what did you tell them?"

Duncan leaned into the car, putting his hand on Brent's thigh without applying weight, "I told them that you were in there because you weren't feeling your best, not because of Parker. If you aren't feeling your best, then you can't play in the NHL." At the mention of the NHL, Brent's face changed into one of dejection. Duncan instantly picked up on the mood change, "What?"

"I won't be able to play in the NHL anymore, I won't be on road trips with the Blackhawks anymore."

"Hey, hey! Don't think like that!" Duncan grabbed his hands, "You'll be playing side by side with me again, you'll be on my line again after you're done with physical therapy." 

"No, Duncs. I'm practically paralyzed from the waist down!" Brent uttered, not liking the sound of it. He was probably right, he was probably going to be permanently paralyzed and he didn't know if he was ready to not be able to help out as much as he wanted, "I'm practically useless."

Duncan sighed, "We'll talk about this at the house, I promise you, you won't ever be useless."

Brent nodded, and let Duncan shut the door, he turned to Parker, and pushed the blanket out of the way to sneak a glance at Parker, "I'm sorry that I won't be able to do much, Parker."

Duncan folded the wheelchair and placed it in the very back of the car, listening to Brent talk to Parker. He shut the trunk, and walked around to the drivers seat and got in. He started the ignition and turned to look back at Brent.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Duncan smiled, pulling out of the parking lot of the hospital. He could finally take home both his husband and his baby, and he couldn't be happier.


	21. Natalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brent tells Jamie all he knows and Sidney gets to know Sebastian more while the rest of them sleep.

“Thank you for bringing me the kit, Sebastian.” 

Sebastian smiled, helping Sidney clean the blood off from around Patrick’s wounds, “You’re welcome! I can help stitch him up! My Momma taught me!” 

“That’s great, my mom taught me too.” 

Sebastian grinned, "I love my mom!" He exclaimed, Sidney shushed him, motioning for him to lower his voice, "Sorry," Sebastian whispered, "Mom's nice, sometimes we go shopping together, but father says I'm not allowed to have any chocolate or sweets, he said men don't like that."

"Why would he say that?" Sidney asked, helping Sebastian with his latex gloves. 

"I don't know, but he says I'm going to Australia later this year, I don't know why though, he won't tell me."

Sidney had an idea and he wished that the idea was wrong, "Be safe, okay, Sebastian?"

“I promise." Sebastian nodded, "Where is your mom?” Sebastian asked, as if it was appropriate to do so. 

Sidney shrugged, truth be told he didn’t really know, it didn’t bother him that he practically grew up without one, “I don’t know. I knew her for about six years before she disappeared.” He pulled on the pair of latex gloves from the box, grimacing as pain shot through his arm.

“Oh.” Sebastian replied, holding a melancholic look on his face, “Well, I bet she loved you lots.” 

Sidney gave him a small smile, reaching for the needle and stitching thread, “So, Sebastian,” Sidney snuck a glance at him, tying the thread into the needle, “did anyone see you come down?”

Exaggeratingly, Sebastian shook his head, “No, sir! I made sure to be extra quiet!” 

“That’s good, maybe you can help us get out of here.” Sidney suggested, tugging on the dissolving thread to close up Patrick’s stab wound.

Sebastian’s face fell, “You’re not staying?” He asked, tears filling his eyes 

Sidney felt his heart drop, Sebastian’s hazel eyes were blown wide, lips pouting and shaking. He ran his hand through Sebastian’s black hair, “I can’t stay here, I have a husband at home, I have a son who’s only a few months old.” He said softly. Sidney gestured to Brandon, who was laying in between Tyler’s legs, back to his chest while Tyler supported both of them against the wall, “Brandon, is almost six months pregnant, he has a husband at home. He needs him and Brandon needs his husband. Tyler has somebody that’s waiting for him,” He looked down at Patrick, finishing the last of his stitches, “And Patrick... he has somebody at home that loves him unconditionally.” 

Sebastian patched up the stitches, placing gauze over them, “Oh... my mom always told me love doesn’t exist.” 

Sidney sighed, pulling the boy closer to him, “Love always comes when the time is right.” He rubbed Sebastian’s side, “Sometimes it gets rough and bumpy, but that’s what’s so great about it, you can learn from it and never make those mistakes again.” 

"Is that why you left? Because of love?"

"Yes, it was. Can I ask another favor of you?" Sebastian nodded his head scooting even closer to Sidney, “My son, his name is Grayson, he’s somewhere on the base. They won’t tell me where he is and they won’t let me see him, can you make sure he’s okay for me? Can you make sure that they’re feeding him and changing him? Make sure that he’s happy.” 

“You can count on me, Mr. Sidney!”

————

"I just feel embarrassed that we had to call Jonny and Geno to help." Brent muttered as he waited in the back seat.

Duncan stood on Brent's side, head on his wife's lap, "It's not embarrassing. They understand."

"It's not about them not understanding, it's about how I look. I promised myself before I got drafted that no one in the league will ever see me completely weak." 

Duncan was about to say something, but the door to the Shaw's house opened, revealing Geno and Jonny surrounded by men in black T's, black pants, and black shoes. 

"So what do you need help with?" Jonny asked as he approached the car.

"Can you get the wheelchair from the back of the car, Geno can you grab Peter and his bag. I need to carry Brent inside." 

“Of course.” Jonny replied, doing as he was told. He walked around the car and opened up the trunk to grab the foldable wheel chair, meanwhile Geno unbuckled Peter’s car seat, carefully taking it out of the car, “Do you want me to unfold it or are we waiting?” Brent covered his face up in embarrassment.

”Keep it folded up. You guys can go in, I still need to get Brent out.” The other males nodded and headed inside. When they left, Duncan turned his attention to Brent, who still had his face covered, “Why are you embarrassed?” 

“Because you have to help me out of the car. I can’t walk. I don’t know how I’m going to move around the house with no ability to actually move my legs, a new born, and three other kids.” Brent complained. He had all the right to though. Duncan sighed, not answering him and instead let Brent unbuckle himself. 

Duncan was able to carry Brent up the stairs and into the house up those god awful stairs that Andrew had wanted. When he got into the living room, everyone was already in there, Geno was holding Peter and feeding him. He placed Brent on the couch next to Jonny, who bumped his shoulder as a greeting.

Jamie cleared his throat, “How’re you doing, Brent?” 

“Oh, I’m fine. My legs and back hurt, that’s all.” Brent replied making room for Duncan to sit next to him, “The doctors said I’ll be fine though.”

“Let’s all be glad Peter’s fine, he turned out okay despite the whole Wasp Epidemic.” Jamie said, “What’s the full diagnosis?”

”Uh, the whole injection thing is mostly out of my system.” Brent replied, he looked off to the side while explaining the rest of his state, “Since the epidemic was injected via epidural through my spinal chord, it killed some of the nerves in my spine. It was able to travel to my legs as well and cut off the majority of blood circulation in my legs.” Brent’s hands began to shake. Duncan reached for one of them and laced their hands together, “I lost most feeling in my legs and I’m going to have to go through several months of physical therapy. I might not play next season at all. If the therapy doesn’t work I won’t be able to walk again.”

”It’s a miracle you’re still here, Brent. Both you and Peter.”

“I heard about what happened with Brandon, Sidney, Tyler, and the other. Patrick, I believe. Any news on where they might be?” Brent questioned, quickly changing the subject.

”We believe that the Buffalo mafia kidnapped them.” Brent looked af Jamie confusingly. 

“Buffalo Mafia? Why would they- I don’t understand.” 

Jonny looked between the two of them and answered Brent before anyone else could, “The fucking mafia might have them. It’s all because I slept with the fucking mafia boss’s son.” 

Jamie sighed and rubbing his temples, “That and because Geno is marrying the mafia boss’s brother’s son and he had a kid with him so now he’s pissed because Sidney was suppose to marry this one guy named Adam O’Neal but instead he’s marrying Sidney.”

”Sidney’s in the buffalo mafia?”

”Technically speaking, yes.” 

“What about Grayson?” Brent squeezed Duncan’s hand extra tight, “I heard that he was taken too.” 

Geno’s body went numb at the mention of his son. For all he knew they could be mishandling him. He held on the Peter a bit tighter, placing his bottle down on the table to burp him. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think they would hurt him in anyway. From what I know, they have a sensitive spot for children.” Jamie tried to reassure, but he knew there was no way that his words would get through to anyone in the room, “Brent, I understand that you said you heard the nurse talking to somebody.” Brent nodded his head, leaning against Duncan’s side, “I need to know what she said. I need to know the name she used.”

”Natalie.” 

“Do you know her last name?” 

“No, she never gave me a last name. What about you, Duncs?” Brent asked, turning to him.

”She told me to call her nurse Natalie that’s about it.” 

At that moment, Carlos ran in, holding his tablet in his hand. He looked intensely at Jamie before stating, “There is no nurse Natalie working in the Maternity wing of the hospital. I had Jerad call to get a word from the doctors.” He scrolled threw his tablet, and walked over to Jamie, presenting the technology to him, “We thought that she might be new and they just hadn’t put her records in, but that wasn’t the case. No one is familiar with any type of Natalie. The only Natalie in the hospital works in the Neuroscience wing.” 

“Well, there you fucking have it!” Jamie raged, he pushed the tablet into Carlo’s chest, “Find her and kill her I don’t give two shits. If you have to fucking torture her and find out which base in buffalo they’re in. Send the men in, the mission is a go in five minutes and 18:30. Don’t talk to me until you find something.” 

Carlos nodded frantically, obviously scared of Jamie. The tension between the two was enough to make Brent stir. Carlos turned and walked out of the room yet again, taking Jamie’s words to heart.

”What the fuck is going on, Jamie!” Brent yelled, utterly confused. It seemed like everyone knew what the fuck was going on except for him, “Why are they in buffalo? Who the hell was that guy? And why the hell is there security all around us?” He questioned. 

Jamie let out a breath, “The security is for your safety. As ordered, they’ll be keeping watch over every Chicago Blackhawks player and their families. That guy was Carlos, last name not important. He is Tyler’s right hand and a pain in my ass. He’s leading the whole investigation and what not, he’s the most reliable source.” He pointed towards Evgeni and Jonny, “As for the reason why, you could blame them to, but it’s not entirely their faults. Jonny screwed the Buffalo Mafia’s son, and Geno knocked up Pat’s cousin. Five people are out for blood and they won’t stop until they have it. We’re doing our best to find our where they’ve been and where they’ll be next.” 

“My sons, Jack, Lucas, and Liam. We still need to get them from practice.” Brent worried, holding tightly on to Duncan, who kissed his head and rubbed his side.

”We already have men on their was to get them, we sent Shawzy with them so they have a recognizable face, and to keep his mind off of Brandon.” Jamie took out his phone, glancing at his clock, “They’re going to try the first found location right now.”

If they fuck this up, something was going to happen to someone’s significant other. Jamie didn’t want to risk anything, but he has to.


	22. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entire chapter dedicated to Artemi and Artem. Yes it’s short, but they’re staying low until further notice.

He wasn’t eating a lot, but him eating in general was a step up for Artem. The smaller Russian looked completely malnourished, if he wasn’t then he was on the brink of it. The problem was that Artem would give him small amounts of food, but then, because of morning sickness, he would throw it up. Up until now, he refused any hospital invitations out of fear that his ex husband would find his whereabouts. On the bright side, he was trying to eat what he could and was finally talking to him with more than a few words.

 **”You need to go to the hospital.”** Artem had brought up while they were both sitting in the living room watching a cheesy kids movie, and although he knew that he shouldn’t have mentioned it, he was going to have to anyways. He had already promised both Sid and Geno that he would take good care of him.

But bringing up hospitals only freaked Artemi out, **“No, I don’t want to go! He’ll find me again! He’ll take me back to Buffalo! I don’t belong in America. Please... I don’t belong here.”** Artemi had pleaded, violently shaking his head no. 

Artem sighed, knowing how uneasy this was going to be, and asked, **“Have you ever thought about visiting Russia?”**

**“No, I never thought I’d get the chance to.”**

**“Let’s make a pact,”**  Artem stated, getting off of his end of the couch to join Artemi on the other side. He sat what was probably too close to the young Russian, but as long as Artemi didn't seem uncomfortable, it was fine. He took Artemi's hand in his and rubbed his thumb over his bony knuckles,  **“If you let me take you to a doctor’s appointment, I’ll take the both of us to Russia.”** Artem offered, breaking out into a huge smile. 

Artemi pulled his hand away, and tried to shove Artem away from him, but was too weak to do so, **”I don’t even want this baby!"**  He exclaimed, **"I don’t want it! I don’t! It’s that demon’s spawn!”** He pulled his legs in tight and rested his head against them, his whole body shaking. 

 **“Hey, hey!”**  Artem comforted, hesitantly rubbing Artemi's back,  **“I understand where you’re coming from, but you’re too far along to get rid of it. Just imagine, after you give birth to them, they’ll squirm in your arms and I bet you, they’ll look exactly like you and nothing like him.”**

 **“That’s not how our bodies work.”** Artemi bit out. He was getting real tired of this man telling him it was all going to be good and dandy after this. Nothing is ever good and dandy after being forced to have a kid you don't want.  

 **”Even if they did, the baby would be almost identical to you.”** It wasn't a lie, he really imagines the baby coming out looking like Artemi. In Artem's opinion, he doesn't believe that whatever higher power was out there would punish someone as sweet and innocent as Artemi for being forced to have a kid against his will by making the kid look like his rapist. 

 **”I’m still not going.”** Artemi snapped, why doesn't Anisimov stop talking.

Artem huffed in defeat, **“How long will it take to convince you?”**

 **”Try all you want, I don’t want to go.”** Artemi stated, giving him one last glance before he darted up the stairs. Artem assumes that it's to lock himself in the room.

————

Artem sometimes finds the younger Russian teaching himself to read English on the couch, his hand rubbing the slight swell on his stomach. He watches as his eyebrows twitch in confusion over the English language. Probably wondering why it’s so obscure. Artemi’s lips will curl in frustration when he doesn’t get a word right.

After a while, he figured that staring at someone who didn’t even look 18 yet was weird. Eventually, Artemi looked up, his gaze softening when his eyes landed on Artem.

He looked back down at his book, bringing his legs closer to his chest, “ **What do you want?** ” He asked, a hint of distaste present in his tone. 

“I wanted to-“ Artem cleared his throat, “ **Sorry** ,” He quickly switched over to Russian when he noticed the confused look he got, “ **I wanted to apologize about bringing up the hospital.** ” Artemi put his book down to listen. Hoping that this wasn’t another attempt of hospitalizing him, “ **It was uncalled for, and I shouldn’t have tryed to push you to see a doctor.** ”

“ **Why do you keep doing it.** ” 

“ **Because, I care about you.** ” Artem stated and sat on the couch next to Artemi, “ **I’m just trying to look after you.** ”

” **Then leave me alone.** ”

“ **No. I just wanted to say... that I** -“ Artem stopped himself, not knowing how to continue his sentence. Did he? Or was it just going to be a bold lie? Is it because he takes pity over Artemi?

Artemi glared at him, “ **Stop pitying me.** ”

“ **How old are you, Artemi**?” 

“ **I’m 17.** ” Holy shit, that was young. He was 17 and having a baby. How could Artem not pity him, he could have had a better future, but instead Artemi was foreced to marry an over aged man and bare his children.

” **I could take you back to your family, in Russia, we could fly there, on Vacation, and we could try finding your family.** ” Artem suggested, hoping that it would cross the younger’s mind.

“ **My family’s the reason I’m here.** ”

Artem sighed, getting up from the couch and into the kitchen to make dinner. He was going to have to talk to Geno and Sidney about getting how to get Artemi to go to the hospital and talk to him about what had happened to Artemi’s family.

————

Artemi decided to join him at the dinner table this time. Every other time he ate in his room or in the livingroom by himself, reading the Russian to English book Artem had gotten him. Of course, though, it was awkward, not painfully awkward, but awkward enough for Artem to try and break the silence. 

 **"I'm sorry."** Artem said, placing his fork on his plate and rubbing his hands on his pants,  **"I shouldn’t have mentioned your family. I shouldn't have tried bribing you to go to the hospital either. I understand that you don't want to risk anything, but I just want to make sure the both of you are okay."** Artemi slowly chewed on his peas taking in his apology,  **"You already have an appointment for tomorrow at 3:30."**

 **"Why are you so persistent!"** Artemi yelled,  **"I don't want to go** **anywhere, I don't want this damn baby, and I don't want to be reminded of** ** _him_." ** He threw his fork on his plate and stormed out of the room. 

Artem sighed and began to clear the dinner table, putting Artemi's left overs in a container and in the fridge; although, he might not touch it. He put the plates in the sink and reached for his phone, quickly dialing Geno's number.

It rang three times, then four, and finally he answered, with a quick,  **"Hello."**

**"Zhenya, is Sidney or Patrick there?"**

There was a long pause, before Geno finally said,  **"Patrick and Sid are no where to be seen, they were kidnapped a few days ago. We tried to call your house phone, but no one answered."**

Artem almost dropped his phone at the news, but he recollected himself in a heartbeat, he looked at the door to be sure that Artemi was standing by,  **"What... What do you mean? How did they... who?"**

 **"Buffalo mafia, they took them when they were in Jonny's car."** There was some whispering on the other line, until Zhenya started to speak again,  **"It's best if you just come over to Andrew and Brandon's house."**

**"Alright, I'll be there shortly if I can get Artemi in the car."**

**"Hurry."**

 


	23. Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick finally wakes up. Brandon gets fitted for a dress.
> 
> Keep in mind when he got married to Andrew he wore a tux. The mafia is very patriarch like and believes that everyone that can bear children has to be feminine and are maturally lesser.

Sidney, had never been as scared as he was. It’s been four days since they were taken and Patrick still hasn’t woken up. He wasn’t dead, that was for sure, they constantly checked their pulse and Sebastian has been bringing them meals and water to make up for the lack of it they got from the mafia. Sidney did his best to provide for Patrick while he was unconscious. 

 Patrick began to stir, his hands twitched as if to get feeling back to them. His eyes twitched at every sound that was made on the outside of the door.

Sidney crawled over to the limp body on the floor, “Patrick?” 

Patrick twitched at the sound of his name.

“Patrick.” Sidney said louder.

Tyler’s head shot up, he wanted to move, but was too busy supporting Brandon as he slept. Poor thing could only sleep for short periods of time because of the twins.

”Patrick.” Sidney sat on his knees, lifting up Patrick’s shirt to check on the stitches. They weren’t infected, but it still wasn’t sanitary to keep them open to bacteria.

”How’re his stitches?” Tyler asked, shifting to give Brandon a more comfortable position to lay in.

”I mean, they’re healing, slowly.” Sid sighed, frustrated, “We need to get out of here! Patrick’s cut isn’t healing, he probably lost the baby by now! Brandon’s pregnant and hasn’t been sleeping in good conditions with his condition! It’s probably best if we just-“ 

Sidney was interrupted, “Mind if we cut in?” ‘We’ consisted of Adam and a few of his henchmen, all with guns, ready to shoot if any of them disobeyed, “We’re here for the pregnant one.” Adam said. 

 “Why?” Sidney questioned as Tyler tried to wrap his good arm around the sleeping male.

Adam crouched next to him, and Sidney almost flinched away, but he didn’t. Adam grabbed Sidney by jaw and gave him a kiss on the lips, “Don’t be jealous, Sweetheart. He’s not for me, you’re the only one I have my eyes on.”

Sidney grimaced at the feeling of his lips. They definitely weren’t Geno’s. Geno’s weren’t chapped and gross, they weren’t tender and soft when they collided with his. “Honestly, I can give less of a shit about you.” 

 Adam switched his grip from Sidney’s jaw to his throat, “Don’t. Talk. To. Me. Like that.” He growled squeezed Sidney’s throat harder, making him let out a choked noise. He released his throat, “Grab the pregnant one and let’s go.”

”Don’t touch him, Adam.” Tyler barked out, attempting to pull Brandon tighter into his arms. Unfortunately, that didn’t help. They grabbed Brandon, pulling him up roughly, and startling him awake.

Sidney shot up way faster than he should of, trying to ignore the dizziness that came. Adam only pushed him back down, allowing his henchmen to take a cofused and drowsy Brandon.

”If you hurt his babies, I will fucking kill you.” Sidney gritted. 

“He’s not going to be my responsibility, but he will be Michael’s.” 

They couldn’t do anything. All they could do was watch as Adam and his men dragged their friend out of the room.

Once the door slammed shut, Patrick bolted up. 

“The baby!” He gasped out. His skin was glistening with sweat. Sid immediately rushed over to him, “The baby! The-the baby!” He rambled. 

Tyler crawled carefully over, as to not disturb his arm. 

Sidney cupped Patrick’s face, trying to get him to make eye contact with him to calm him down, “Patrick!” He called, trying to pull the blonde’s frantic face in his direction, “Pat, honey, look at me!” 

“N-no! The baby! They killed my baby!” Patrick sobbed, cradling his abdomen, “They killed our baby.” He whispered, leaning against Sidney’s shoulder. Tyler curled himself into the other two, nuzzling himself into Patrick’s head of curls, “Th-they killed Jonny’s baby...” Patrick was sobbing hysterically. His eyes were bloodshot, face red from not being able to breathe, and cheeks wet with tears.

”Patrick, talk to us, what did they do?” Tyler asked, using his good hand to caress Patrick’s arms. 

“They killed my baby.” Sidney’s heart broke, “They killed them..” 

Tyler and Sidney glanced at each other, an apologetic look in their eyes. They couldn’t really think of what to do, so they held Patrick close until his sobbing died down.

————

 “How long h-have you been here?” 

“A lit’le over four years now.” 

“How do you deal?” Brandon questioned, getting up as the lady gestured for him to stand. She stood next to him and helped him stand.

”Well, growin’ up, my mum d’in’t exactly favour the mistreatment of people who were more submi’sive, so she taught me a few thin’s to help me stay sharp.” The lady took out a measuring tape, encircling it around his waist, “The name’s Abigail, no last name inclu’ed there. When you’re the rank I am, you lose the label of human and worth somethin’.” 

“Brandon Shaw...” 

Abigail wrote down the measurements, quickly moving on to his arms and legs, “Well, Brandon, when I’m done with your measurements, it’s on to makin’ you’re beautiful dress for the weddin’ ceremony tomorrow.” She said with a hint of excitement. 

“W-wedding ceremony... tomorrow? What wedding ceremony?” 

“Why... your weddin’ ceremony... hav’n’t ya heard? Don’t tell me you’ve forgot’en, your fiancée would be disappoin’ed..”

The color drained from his face.

“There’s gotta be a mistake. I’m already married, I have been married for three years now.” Brandon stated, “Andrew Shaw, he’s my husband, he... he’s the father of my children.” He cursed himself for being pregnant. If he wasn’t he could probably outrun her. 

Abigail shook her head and rolled her eyes, “Love i’n’t real, it’s what people say to fool ya.”

Brandon shook his head, “I-I’m already married. Just pull up Andrew Shaw or even Brandon Shaw. Hell you could use my maiden name, Brandon Saad... there’s bound to be an article.” He pleaded.

”Article or not, love won’t ever exist.” She turned and walked out of the room. Leaving a panicked Brandon in the dust. 

He lowered himself on to the nearest chair. At this point, what’s the point of waiting for anyone to come save them.


End file.
